El amor lo es todo
by TotalDrama181
Summary: -mmm... amo el olor a café en la mañana- dijo soplándolo. Yo amaba el color café de sus ojos. TURTLECEST, YAOI LeoxDonnie RaphaxMikey. Es una historia puro amor...
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: Turtlecest, chico x chico, por favor no sean malos es mi primera historia.**

* * *

Capitulo 1

-Gracias Leo, ¡me encanta!- La sonrisa de Donatello, y la emoción en sus palabras, fue lo que necesite para darme cuenta; de todo.

-¿Porque le regalas a Donnie una taza para café y a mi nada?- el pequeño Mikey me pregunto con desilusión.

-Porque Donnie es el favorito de Leonardo, cabeza hueca- Raphael lo dijo en un tono serio y un tono divertido. Mezcla de ambos.

-Eso no es verdad- respondí- Yo no tengo hermanos favoritos, los quiero a todos por igual – solo que en diferentes maneras.

A Mikey lo quiero como se quiere a alguien pequeño, tal cual un hermano mayor hacia su hermano menor. No se que seria de mi sin el.

Luego sigue Rapha, aunque siempre hubo rivalidad, al igual que hermanos que se llevan pocos años de diferencia y pelean por un poco de atención, de igual forma lo quería.

Y por ultimo, Donnie.

Ahí la cosa se vuelve complicada y un poco loca. El cariño que yo siento hacia el es diferente al de mis otros hermanos. Es como si tuvieras a la persona que admiras, por ejemplo un famoso, cantante, escritor; frente tuyo y lo único que sientes en ese momento es admiración, alegría, orgullo y… Amor.

Cómo llegue a sentir esa ultima no tengo idea, solo se que cuando me siento mal _o no_, quiero estar con Donatello, si tengo problemas no dudo en recurrir a el, estando separados lo único que pienso es en si estará bien y, y… podría seguir hasta la noche enumerando todas las razones por las que quiero estar con el, en conclusión; me hace bien. Y esa sonrisa hizo darme cuenta de aquello. Estaba enamorado de el, no había remedio.

-Además a ti no te gusta el café- Agrego Donnie.

-Cierto, pero si alguien me regalase una taza para café, me gustaría. – Es por esto que intento controlar mis emociones.

-Lo lamento Mikey, es que al verla recordé que tu le rompiste su taza preferida y quise darle una nueva. Pero te prometo que te traeré tu regalo pronto también, a ti y a Rapha.

-A mi no me regales nada, yo no quiero tu compasión.

\- A, ¿no? Mejor entonces. Había visto unas revistas por ahí y creí que te interesarían, eran de esas que te gustan a ti; las del Ninja moderno ¿cuales eran los números que te faltaban? L 10 ¿cierto? creo que esos estaban.- Mentí, no recuerdo si eran esos números. Solo se que las había visto en algún lado.

-Pensándolo bien, estaría encantado de que me regales algo Leo- dijo abrazándome amistosamente, clásico.

Lo cierto es que no tenia un regalo para ninguno de ellos, solo vi la taza en esa tienda y supe que a Donnie le iba a encantar, como también a mi me iba encantar ver su gran sonrisa.

-Bueno ya es hora de entrenar equipo, vallamos con Sensei.

Luego del entrenamiento, cada quien se fue a hacer lo suyo, yo decidí que meditaría por una hora mas junto a Splinter.

-Lo lamento Leonardo pero estoy muy cansado, creo que iré a dormir una siesta.

-Sensei, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, no te preocupes hijo mío.

Cuando se fue a su habitación, me prepare para meditar y estar en paz, pero una sombra se puso frente a mi y abrí los ojos, era Donnie.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo?- ni bien termina el entrenamiento suele encerrarse en su laboratorio y no sale hasta la hora de la comida o el patrullaje.

-Nada malo, solo quería meditar contigo, ¿puedo?

Hubiera deseado decirle que no, su simple presencia me desconcentraría, pero en cambio termine diciéndole que si.

Se sentó enfrente mío y cerro los ojos, trate de que por nada en el mundo intentara verlo o pensar en situaciones comprometedoras entre el y yo. Tenia la ligera sospecha de que con tanta tecnología que usaba pudiera leerme la mente, suena tonto, pero puede ser.

\- ¿Que sucede Leo? , te noto tenso.

Abrí un ojo y vi que el ya no estaba en la posición para meditar, se encontraba estirado con las piernas casi rozando mi rodilla.

\- ¿Porque sucedería algo?

-No lo se, solo preguntaba. Oye gracias por la taza, en verdad me hacia falta.- me sonrío, y fue la sonrisa mas tierna que había visto.

-De nada Don, me alegro de que te haya gustado, el problema es que ahora tengo que pensar en algo para Miguel Angel y Raphael

-Lo de Rapha era mentira ¿cierto? Lo imagine - por estas cosas es que tengo miedo de que lea la mente- A Mikey dale un osito de peluche y estará feliz de la vida. Aunque Leo, no es necesario que me regales siempre cosas.

Aquellas últimas palabras me sorprendieron un poco

\- ¿No te gusta que te traiga cosas?

-¡No! No es eso Leo, es muy lindo de tu parte que te preocupes en regalarme algo, a todos en realidad- Se corrigió- Pero siento que te haces problemas, sin sentido. Realmente no necesitamos esas cosas, excepto la taza, esa me vino genial.

Yo no me hacia problema, las traía porque sabia que le gustarían, no era molestia.

-No me molesta, me gusta hacer feliz a mis hermanos.

Si bien no éramos hermanos de sangre, nos criamos como tal. En un tiempo cuando comencé a descubrir estos sentimientos, no paraba de repetirle a cada momento que éramos hermanos, ni siquiera le decía su nombre, era como un intento fallido para convencerme de que eso estaba mal. Pero luego me convencí de que la realidad era otra, no éramos hermanos de verdad, no nos parecíamos en nada; tal vez Mikey y yo si, ya que tenemos ojos azules, pero es no me importo, si Donnie no era mi hermano, estos sentimientos no eran del todo imposibles.

-Esta bien Leo, yo también tengo un regalo para ti, algún día te lo daré. Bueno, te dejare meditar tranquilo, si me necesitas estaré en mi laboratorio.

No creo que pueda meditar, había quedado demasiado intrigado. ¿El tenia un regalo para mi? ¿Porque no me lo daba ahora?

¿Que no sabe que no se tiene que decir eso a una persona, _o tortuga_ curiosa, mas cuando esta intentando meditar?

Al parecer no.

\- ¿Que regalo?

No respondió, solo siguió su camino, y yo me quede imaginando que podría llegar a ser.

* * *

Es cortito pero solo porque es el primer cap, despues los otros son mas largos... si a alguien le gustó dejen un lindo review y si no, gracias por no comentar nada :) saludos


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias: TURTLECEST, yaoi. LeoxDonnie RaphxMikey.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

A la hora del patrullaje la noche era fría y ventosa, y anunciaba una tormenta. Así que nos dividimos en dos grupos para volver a la alcantarilla antes de que lloviese, Donnie se fue con Mikey y yo con Rapha.

Una vez, Raphael llego a casa ebrio después de juntarse con Casey, y trato de besarme confundiéndome con Mikey, luego reacciono y se lamentó; dijo que no sabia que hacer para ocultar sus sentimientos, ya no lo soportaba. Yo también le conté lo que me pasaba con Donnie y prometimos que trataríamos de salvarnos al vernos en situaciones complicadas, pero luego de un tiempo yo acepte lo que me pasaba y no me molestaba ir de patrullaje con Donnie, podía controlarme, pero Rapha aun no lo aceptaba y por eso era tan rudo, en especial con Mikey, por ese motivo es que casi siempre elegía a Rapha como equipo.

Llegamos a la guarida de los dragones púrpura. Esta noche no se veía movimiento extraño, solo seria observación. Don y Mikey harían lo mismo pero en el dojo de Bradford.

-Y dime- Rapha inicio la conversación mientras nos subíamos al tejado, ya nos habíamos cansado de espiarlos mientras jugaban cartas. – ¿Como vas con Donnie?

-¿A que viene la pregunta?

-¿Crees que no note como se te iluminaba la cara como una niña a la que conoce a su príncipe azul, al ver la cara de Donatello cuando pregunto porqué siempre me elegías a mi como equipo? Tienes que controlarte un poco Leo, el no es tonto. En algún momento va a comenzar a sospechar, además haces sentir mal a Mikey, hace un rato me pregunto si podía ser mi hermano favorito ya que tu tenias a Donnie.

Sabía que debía controlarme, pero es que ya no aguantaba más. Verlo todas las mañanas, tardes y noches no ayudaba. Tal vez exagere un poco en traerle casi todas las semanas algo nuevo pero no podía evitarlo, esa era mi forma de demostrarle que lo quería mas que un "hermano" pero no parecía captar mi indirecta.

\- ¿Que tal si ya no quiero controlarme?

-¿Hablas de decirle la verdad? ¿Y que piensas que pasara después? ¿Crees que sonreirá, correrá a tus brazos y te besara confesándote que el también esta enamorado de ti?

Si. Esa era exactamente la idea, aunque eso sonaba demasiado perfecto y fantasioso. Las cosas no iban a ser iguales a la descripción de Rapha, pero, podría llegar a enamorarlo, solo tenia que ser un poco mas directo con mis indirectas.

-No exactamente, pero pienso ganármelo. Le demostrare que puedo llegar a ser el ideal que quiere para un amor de verdad. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Mikey, o por lo menos no seas tan cruel. Ya varias veces ha venido a hablarme triste diciendo que no lo quieres, cuida tus palabras.

En el momento en que justo iba a decir algo, sonó su T-pod.

-Es Donnie, dice que nos encontremos en el parque. Al parecer hoy no será una noche de acción, vámonos.

-No intentes cambiar de tema, ¿que era lo que ibas a decir?

-No lo se, tal vez tengas razón. Intentare no ser tan duro, ¿contento?, ya vámonos esta comenzando a lloviznar

Cuando llegamos, los vimos refugiados bajo un gran árbol, ya que había comenzado a llover fuerte y parecía no querer acabar todavía.

Nosotros nos habíamos empapado hasta los huesos, mientras ellos apenas si estaban mojados.

-Ya larguémonos de aquí o nos enfermaremos- dijo Donnie dirigiéndose hacia el callejón que daba a las alcantarillas.

Cuando llegamos Sensei nos esperaba con unas toallas para poder secarnos.

-¡Que frío me dio! Espero que no nos resfriemos-

-Ten – dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro- cúbrete con mi toalla yo ya me seque.

Donnie abrió los ojos y de inmediato movió su cuerpo dejando caer mi mano.

\- Leo, estas hirviendo, y tienes los ojos llorosos, creo que te estas enfermando, ¿tienes frío? ¿Te sientes débil?

Pues si, la verdad desde que bajamos a las alcantarillas y el calor del encierro me golpeo comencé a sentirme un poco cansado.

-Si, de echo si pero no te preocupes descansando se me pasara.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te de algún medicamento?

-Si estoy seguro.-

No soy muy fanático a las pastillas, simplemente no puedo tragarlas por mas pequeñas que sean, siento que se me cierra la garganta y no hay forma de que pueda comerlas.

Splinter puso una mano en mi hombro y nos dijo a todos que nos había echo una rica sopa caliente.

Después de un rápido debate acerca de lo que habíamos visto, y de un breve entrenamiento, ya que me sentía demasiado cansado, decidí ir a descansar.

Al acostarme inmediatamente me dormí, pero luego de un rato comencé a inquietarme y desperté. Eran las 4 AM, moría de frío y mi habitación era la que daba hacia la salida de la guarida por lo tanto era la mas expuesta. Me enrolle tratando de entrar en calor acariciando forzosamente mis piernas y brazos pero no resulto. Era obvio que tenía fiebre, mis manos estaban heladas pero mi frente estaba muy caliente.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. La habitación de Donnie estaba en el medio de la de Mikey y Rapha, por lo tanto seria la menos expuesta.

Me levante apoyándome en mi mesita de luz, me sentía un poco mareado, y fui hasta la habitación de Don. Allí abrí la puerta sin golpear y me acerque lentamente a su cama. Donnie despertó enseguida y encendió la luz.

-¿Leo? ¿Que haces aquí, te encuentras bien?- Pregunto refregándose los ojos y con una voz de dormido extrañamente adorable.

No se exactamente que iba a decirle pero tenia miedo que dijera que no.

-Si, estoy bien. Solo tengo mucho frío, creo que tengo fiebre- me sente a su lado. El puso su mano en mi mejilla y con la otra tomo mi mano.

-Si, tienes un poco de fiebre, te traeré algo para que baje.- dijo soltando mi mano, pero yo la volví a tomar.

-No, no te molestes ya tome una antes de venir aquí- mentí.- tendría que tomar la siguiente dentro de 8 horas.

-Está bien, ¿entonces que puedo hacer por ti Leo? solo nos queda esperar a que haga efecto.

Dude un segundo y luego solté sin más. – ¿Puedo dormir contigo?, tu habitación es la mas caliente.

Pareció que lo pensó por un minuto. Se acostó y abrió las sabanas de mi lado, dándome a entender que aceptaba. – Gracias Don- le dije, acostado muy pegado a el, a propósito.

-De nada Leo, intenta dormir. Si llegas a necesitar algo no dudes en despertarme- mientras cerraba sus ojos, yo intente dormir también, pero este lado de la cama estaba frío lo que inmediatamente me hizo temblar un segundo.

-¿Sigues con frío? – pregunto, le respondí con un simple Aja.

Lo que hizo a continuación no lo esperaba. Si lo imaginaba, cientos de veces, pero no lo esperaba.

Se giro hacia mí, ya que estaba boca arriba, y me abrazo como si abrazase un oso de peluche. Apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y una de sus piernas se enredo con las mías, y con su mano comenzó a acariciar mi brazo, tratando de que entre en calor.

Lo cierto es que no necesitaba de esa caricia para entrar en calor, ya lo había echo desde que me había abierto las sabanas.

-¿Ahora estas mejor?- pregunto pasado unos minutos. Yo había intentado calmarme de una manera u otra, puesto que mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora y el podía sentirlo, ¡tenia su cabeza en mi pecho!, que triste y linda agonía es esta situación.

Levanto su cabeza observando mi rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba a pocos centímetros, milímetros de mi cara. Me inundaron las ganas de abrazarlo y comerle la boca hasta que me dolieran los labios. Pero eso arruinaría todo.

Lo que hice fue sonreírle y darle un beso lento en la comisura de sus labios, MUY cerca y darle las gracias. Tenia fiebre, no creo que llegue a pensar mal, prácticamente podría estar alucinando.

Me devolvió la sonrisa con una expresión confusa en su rostro y volvió a recostarse en mi pecho, acariciando mi brazo hasta quedarse dormido. Supongo que se habrá imaginado que estaba alucinando. Intente aprovechar este momento lo más que pudiera pero solo acaricie su cabeza antes de caer rendido en un sueño profundo.

.

No se como, pero termine yo abrazando a Don, enredando mis piernas en las de el y durmiendo entre su cuello. Intento moverse un poco pero lo abrace mas fuerte, no quería que se levante, no quería soltarlo y este momento era perfecto porque no podía sospechar de nada, simplemente estaba muy "dormido" como para notar que lo estaba abrazando.

-¡Leo!, Leo despierta, ya es hora de levantarnos.- dijo safandose de mi abrazo y sentándose.

Suspire, al parecer este lindo momento había llegado a su fin.

A la hora de desayunar, Don había elegido tomar solo una paleta de helado que Abril nos había traído el otro día.

Me senté frente a el, y mientras me servia un tazón de yogur con cereal, me encontré observando como comía el helado.

-Ey Leo- le paso la lengua al helado desde abajo hacia arriba mientras me miraba.- ¿quieres que te revise ahora para ver si tienes fiebre?

-¡Si!, vamos- Lo que sea para que tire ese helado. Había comenzado a sentir demasiado calor y excitación para tan temprana hora del día.

Fuimos al laboratorio y me senté en la silla que estaba en su escritorio. Le dio otra lamida a su helado y luego lo mordió entero mientras se limpiaba las manos.

Tomo una pequeña linterna y mientras tragaba abrió mis ojos para verlos.

-No parecen estar irritados. Cielos tienes unos ojos hermosos Leo, que envidia.- dejó la linterna a un lado y colocó el termómetro debajo de mi axila.

-Tú también tienes ojos lindos.

-No es verdad, míralos son… comunes.- me saco el termómetro y lo miro- Ya no tienes fiebre, es un alivio.

Pero yo me había quedado mirando sus ojos, no eran comunes para mi. Acerque la silla lo mas que pude a la suya y tome la linterna acercándola a su ojo, lo abrí con cuidado. Eran marrones café, un color común para los humanos si, pero alrededor tenia puntos negros que nunca había notado en nadie mas.

-No son comunes- le dije devolviéndole la linterna y sentándome recto. Sonreí.

-Tienes una mancha de helado aquí- le dije tocándome la comisura de los labios.

Se refregó un para de veces y parecía no salir

\- ¿ya esta?-

-Tienes las manos llenas de helado te has ensuciado mas.

-Pues límpiame tú entonces.

Estaba a punto de mojar mi dedo con la lengua y limpiarlo como hacían las madres a los niños en las películas, pero una idea mucho mejor se me ocurrió.

Me acerque a su cara y nuevamente le di un beso donde se encontraba la mancha mientras que con la lengua lo limpie.

Fue un momento rápido y excitante, no se movió en ningún momento y no parecía enojado.

Se toco con el revés de la mano el lugar donde había lamido limpiando mi saliva y me miro.

-¿No podías simplemente refregarme con el pulgar como lo haría una persona normal? - pregunto riendo

-Lo siento Don, pero yo no soy persona y también tenía las manos sucias.

Solo revoleo los ojos y guardo las herramientas en su lugar.- Vallamos con los demás.- Propuse saliendo del laboratorio

.

Luego de entrenar, Sensei envío a Mickey a que se asome a la superficie para ver si había echo mucho daño la tormenta de anoche.

-He enviado a Miguel Ángel a la superficie, pero no fue con ese propósito. Quiero hablar con ustedes tres.

Nos miramos confundidos, qué seria tan importante como para ocultárselo a Mikey.

-¿Acaso no recuerdan que celebración es mañana?

-Eh, mañana es 14 de Mayo Sensei- respondió Don

Los tres nos miramos con los ojos abiertos y respondimos a la vez - ¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MIKEY!

-¡Oh no!, como pudimos olvidarlo- Dijo Rapha – Tenemos que conseguirle un regalo y rápido.

En realidad no es el verdadero cumpleaños. Splinter nos había echo elegir un día que quisiéramos para celebrar como si hubiéramos nacido ese día.

-Arreglen entre ustedes como se dividirán las tareas, aquí tengo algo de dinero, Raphael dáselas a tu amigo Casey para que compre lo necesario. – Dijo abriendo un libro que tenia un sobre oculto. Ya nos había comentado que al convertirse en rata tuvo que abandonar todo pero antes de largarse a las alcantarillas había tomado todo el dinero que tenia.

-De acuerdo, hagamos esto. Donnie, tú y yo haremos el pastel, Rapha, tú y Casey compren todos los ingredientes y el regalo para Mikey, y ¿Sensei? ¿Crees que puedas alejar a Mikey por un rato de la guarida?

-Por supuesto.

Esto iba a ser perfecto, estar por un tiempo a solas con Donnie era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar con mi plan para que entienda mis indirectas.

* * *

**Hola! muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que sea de su agrado, como aclaré anteriormente esta historia es puro amor y esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Leo, asique el RaphaxMikey va a ser leve pero lindo igual... Otra cosa que me faltó aclarar en el primer capitulo es que esta basado en la serie nueva. **

**Nuevamente gracias y saludos :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Turtlecest, chicoxchico LeoxDonnie RaphaxMikey**

Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews y por agregarme a fav.

Siempre me olvido de algunas aclaraciones, pero es que la emoción de subir un nuevo cap me hace olvidar todo lo que tenía pensado decir...

Es la primera vez que escribo turtlecest, chicoxchico y lo unico yaoi que vi fue la serie junjou romantica, hace unos pocos meses. Por lo que la historia es demasiado dulce porque nose como escribir de otra manera, trato de hacerlo lo mas "varón" posible pero es lo que sale xD.

Y me alegro que les guste en serio desde hace mucho tenía la idea, y hace meses que escribí pero no me animaba a subirla por miedo a los comentarios y tambien a no terminarla... Antes estaba en otro fandom y nunca termine ni una historia (tenia como 4) y tenía miedo de subirla y despues aburrirme y dejarla abandonada.

Pero por suerte ya estoy haciendo el último capitulo asique no la voy a dejar abandonada.

Sin más aclaraciones, el capitulo 3 :)

* * *

Capitulo 3

Rapha había dejado todos los ingredientes en la cocina y había salido disparado con Casey a buscar el regalo para Mikey.

Sensei lo había llevado a pasear por las alcantarillas poniéndole como excusa que necesitaba buscar una flor que solo nacía en las aguas podridas y necesitaba de su ayuda.

Y Donnie había descargado la receta para el pastel. Habíamos acordado que el haría toda la preparación y yo me encargaría de decorarlo con un lindo Feliz Cumpleaños, ya que él tenia una letra espantosa. La sinceridad ante todo.

Pero yo no quería esperar a que el pastel este terminado para decorarlo, quería ayudar ahora.

-Donnie ¿que puedo hacer?

Sin dudarlo me dio el tazón que contenía todos los ingredientes mezclados – bate esto mientras yo hago la mousse de chocolate.

Comencé a batir hasta que se hizo una mezcla homogénea – Ya esta Don- dije entregándole el boll, me miro y algo le hizo gracia.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Tienes harina en la boca- dijo mientras colocaba la preparación en el horno.

Me iba a limpiar con la mano y luego me di cuenta que tenia harina en ellas.

-Donnie límpiame tu, tengo las manos sucias.- Se miro las manos y luego sonrió.

Acerco su cara hacia mi boca e imito la misma acción que yo había echo hace un rato en el laboratorio, solo con la pequeña diferencia de que gire un poco mi rostro y termino dándome un beso en la boca, no como un beso verdadero; a un lado.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado, ¿porque no simplemente tomaban una servilleta y se limpiaban? Pero cuando dos personas se gustan y no saben como decírselo hacen estas cosas ¿cierto? Es un histeriqueo. Al parecer Don había captado la indirecta.

Se separo con una cara que no logre descifrar, con vergüenza talvez, estaba levemente sonrojado. Rapha entro corriendo con una bolsa en sus manos.

– Aquí tengo el regalo y… Ups- dijo frenando de golpe- Lamento interrumpirlos.

-Para nada Rapha, no interrumpes nada- dijo Don nervioso volviéndose a ver el pastel, le lance una mirada a Raphael que no comprendió porque sonrió con una expresión de confusión.

-El pastel ya estará listo en un rato mas o menos, Leo ¿puedes limpiar la mesada así lo decoramos?

Junte las cáscaras de huevo y las tazas sucias y las lleve al fregadero, Rapha fue a su habitación a esconder el regalo y no salio mas, supongo que entendió mi mirada de déjanos solos

Don coloco el pastel en la mesada y comenzó a esparcir la Mousse como cubierta, al parecer se había olvidado que esa parte me correspondía a mi, pero lo deje hacerlo. Estaba pensando en algo, porque estaba muy serio, espero que lo que paso recién no lo haya incomodado.

Intentando iniciar una conversación para cortar ese silencio incomodo que se había formado, hundí mi dedo en la mousse que estaba en el tazón y le toque manchándole la mejila. Se sobresalto y me miro

– ¿Te has olvidado que me tocaba a mi decorar el pastel?- Hizo una expresión de comprensión y mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta, se hizo a un lado.

Comencé a esparcir los restos de grumos que habían quedado en el pastel, ya que Don había echo un trabajo un poco desprolijo al estar pensando en quien sabe que.

-¿Tienes hambre? Preparare café.

-Si tengo un poco de hambre, gracias.

Coloco la taza a mi lado justo cuando terminaba de escribir con crema "Feliz Cumpleaños Mikey". Deje la manga a un lado y revolví el café

-No le puse azúcar, no se que tan azucarado lo tomas, a mi me gusta bastante dulce.

Lo mire untar queso en tres galletas y ponerlas una al lado de la otra, mientras, tome la azucarera y le eche una cucharada, me gustaba mas amargo.

Le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café y luego se comió una de las galletas. Otro sorbo esta vez un poco largo, dejándolo a la mitad y comió otra. Luego se termino el café y comió la última galleta. Parecía que tenía calculado hasta cuando parar de beber para que le duren las tres galletas.

Yo me tome todo de dos sorbos.

-¿Porque tomas así el café? – pregunte

-¿Así como?

\- Así, tomas de a sorbos mientras comes las galletas. Es como si tuvieras todo calculado.

\- me gusta disfrutar de ambas cosas juntas. Tomarse todo de una como tu no tiene sentido, ni siquiera le sientes el gusto.

Tenía razón, ya ni recordaba si estaba muy amargo, muy dulce o muy caliente.

-Llevare el pastel a la heladera de mi laboratorio, no podemos dejarla aquí Mikey vendrá en cualquier momento.

Como si fuera psíquico, Mickey y el maestro Splinter entraron justo cuando Don cerró la puerta del laboratorio.

Por suerte había lavado y guardado todo lo que habíamos utilizado.

Rapha salio de su habitación al oír la voz de Mikey y fue a su sillón a ver televisión.

-¿Y, encontraron lo que estaban buscando?-

-Me temo que no hijo mío.- me guiño un ojo y se retiro a su habitación.

El reloj marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde, Héroes espaciales estaba por comenzar, asíque me senté frente al televisor esperando a que empiece.

-Chicos, ¿saben que día es mañana?-

Nos dimos una mirada rápida con Rapha y luego volvimos a ver la tele.

-14 de mayo Mikey- contesto Rapha de mala gana, trate de no reírme al ver la cara de sorpresa de nuestro hermano menor.

-Si eso es algo obvio cabeza de chorlito, pero hay algo en especial mañana.

-Oh cierto, mañana esta el especial de 6 horas seguidas de Héroes espaciales, gracias por recordármelo Mickey- le dije fingiendo emoción. Solo me miro de mala gana y se fue a su habitación.

Raphael comenzó a reírse de tal manera que se le cayeron unas lágrimas.

-Que malos hermanos que son.- dijo Donnie uniéndose a las risas de Raphael.

Eran casi las 12, todos nos moríamos de hambre pero habíamos acordado comer cuando sea ya el cumpleaños de Mikey.

-Mickey, ¿quieres acompañarme a esperar las pizzas? – Rapha pregunto al verlo saliendo de su habitación y sentándose en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados, haciendo un intento de notarse enojado.

-No.- contesto secamente, sin mirarlo.

Rapha tenia que lograr que se fuera de ahí para que Abril y Casey trajeran los globos y esas cosas, a Mikey le encantaban las decoraciones coloridas.

-Vamos, no seas malo ¿porque no quieres acompañarme?

-Que te acompañe alguien más.

Rapha suspiro- No quiero a alguien mas, quiero a mi hermano favorito- dijo sonriendo algo nervioso. Solo el y yo sabíamos que esas palabras tenían una indirecta escondida.

Mickey lo miro de costado y luego sonrió – De acuerdo Rapha.- dijo abrazándolo y corriendo hacia las alcantarillas.

Al parecer, Casey y Abril estaban escondidos esperando a que saliera de la guarida ya que un minuto después estaba con nosotros entregándonos a todos cosas para decorar.

La cocina quedo genial. El maestro Splinter había colocado serpentinas en las patas de la mesa y encima de las paredes. Don junto con abril inflaron globos y los pusieron uno en cada punta de la mesa. Y yo había dejado el pastel muy bien decorado, debo recalcar, sobre la mesa junto a las pizzas y las bebidas que teníamos escondidas en el laboratorio. Lamentablemente, Casey y Abril no podían quedarse a esperar a Mikey. Asuntos personales, supongo, no recuerdo si aclararon porque.

-De acuerdo chicos, Rapha ya esta regresando con Mikey, estén todos listos.

-Apaguen la luz para que piense que nos hemos ido.- dijo Sensei

El interruptor estaba en medio de Don y yo, y ambos quisimos apagarlo, tocándonos las manos.

-Rapha, ¿porque volvemos? ¿No se suponía que debíamos esperar a la pizza?- dijo Mikey entrando a la cocina. Don prendió la luz y todos gritamos asustándolo.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MIKEY!

-¡Chicos! Si se acordaron. Lamento todas los insultos feos que les dije, creí que lo habían olvidado.- Dijo abrazándonos y besándonos a cada uno.

-Nunca nos insultaste Mikey- Le corregí.

-Cierto, claro que no.- dijo mirando para todos lados.

Sensei se acerco y beso su cabeza.

-Feliz Cumpleaños hijo mío.- Le entregó el regalo que Rapha había conseguido. La verdad no tenia idea de lo que era.

Lo abrió y se le iluminaron los ojos. Era un comic que desde hace mas de una semana estaba buscando " el regreso de los extraterrestres", pero eso no era todo también había una figura de acción y un DVD de alguna caricatura que le gustaba. No lo se, Rapha era el que sabia los gustos de el, no yo.

-Gracias chicos, es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida,- dijo abrazándonos a los tres.

Me hubiera gustado cerrar la boca en ese momento pero no pude contenerme. Sentí que nuestro rudo hermano se merecía algo mas que un simple abrazo.

-En realidad Mikey, Rapha fue quien consiguió tus regalos, nosotros hicimos el pastel.

Salto a sus brazos y casi estrujándolo le dio pequeños besos seguidos en la mejilla

-Gracias, gracias Rapha. No creí que supieras que me gustaba He-man.- refiriéndose a la figura de acción, así que así se llamaba la serie, tendríamos que verla todos ya que el muñeco se veía bastante interesante.

Raphael lo aparto enseguida, completamente sonrojado y me lanzo una mirada de furia. Sabía que después se la cobraría.

-Quien quiere Pastel- dijo Don sacándolo de la heladera.

Sensei comió solo una porción y se retiro hacia su habitación. Ya eran mas de las dos de la mañana y había estado toda la tarde recorriendo las alcantarillas buscando la falsa flor, debía estar cansado.

Mikey le había rogado a Rapha que pusiera el DVD y lo vieran juntos en el sillón.

Termine de limpiar los vasos y me senté junto a Don que se encontraba aun en la mesa comiendose otra porción.

-Al parecer te gusto el pastel que prepare- le dije cortando una parte para mi.

-¿Que preparaste? Querrás decir que yo prepare. Contestando a tu pregunta.; Sí, debo admitir que me ha salido riquísimo.

Los gritos de Raphael, me hicieron olvidar lo que iba a responderle. Mikey le había arrojado pastel en la cara.

-Mas te vale que corras Mikey porque te matare- le grito persiguiéndolo.

-Rapha recuerda que es mi cumpleaños

-Eso no te salvara

-Chicos, Sensei esta durmiendo, no griten- hable despacio- sino mañana nos hará hacer doble de entrenamiento.

-Leo tiene razón Rapha, ya deja de perseguirme.- grito saltando sobre los sillones.

-Esta bien, te salvaste por ahora- le guiño un ojo y se fue a su habitación. Mikey hizo lo mismo, no sin antes sacarle la lengua y encerrarse.

Don se había acercado al sillón a guardar el DVD. Tenia la manía de que cada cosa tenia que estar en su lugar, y recogió el pastel que había quedado tirado en suelo.

-Mira el desastre que hicieron- dijo tomandolo con una mano y con la otra limpiando el suelo con una servilleta. Me senté en el sillón y el imito la misma acción. Mientras, cambiaba de canal buscando algo entretenido para ver ya que no tenia sueño como para irme a dormir y al parecer Don tampoco.

-Oye Leo

-¿Que?- voltee la cara hacia el y me paso el pastel que tenia por toda la boca.

– ¿Te gusta el pastel que prepare?- me pregunto sonriendo y esparciéndolo por toda mi cara. Sorprendido me tire encima de el y tome un poco del pastel que había quedado en mi cara para tirarsela a el. Pero tomo mis manos intentando alejarlas.

Lo cierto es que no hice mucha fuerza para zafarme y mancharlo. Se me había ocurrido una gran idea.

Aun tenia pastel en mi cara, y el me sujetaba de las manos, por lo que no podía cubrirse.

Acerque mi cara manchada y se la pase por la suya, manchando sus mejillas.

-¡No Leo!, ya basta- decía riendo- me haces cosquillas-

Le pase mi mejilla por su boca y luego mis labios hicieron una pasada por los suyos desparramando el pastel que había quedado a un lado.

Ese simple contacto me llenó el alma. Quería besarlo. Esta vez bien, no corriendo la cara para obtener un ligero roce.

El abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar al verme acercándome otra vez, pero se escucho el ruido de unos pasos acercarse. Con una fuerza que no conocía, tomo mis hombros y me levanto haciéndome sentar en mi antiguo lugar.

-¿Porque todavía no se han ido a dormir?- pregunto Sensei mirándonos.- ¿Y Porque están cubiertos de pastel? ¿Que no les he enseñado a no jugar con la comida?

-Lo sentimos Sensei

-Vallan a limpiarse y luego a la cama- y se volvió a su habitación. Don se dirigió al baño y yo lo seguí.

-No creí que estuviéramos riendo tan fuerte- le dije cortando ese silencio incomodo que nuevamente se había formado.

-Tampoco yo, pero ahora me duelen las mejillas de tanto reírme- se masajeó las mejillas como tratando de alivianar el dolor.

-Pobre Donnie, no podrás volver a reír- le dije apretándoselas – Vallamos a descansar ya es tarde.- salimos del baño.

-Adiós Leo- se giro y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. – Cuando quieras otra guerra de pastel no dudes en llamarme.

Y se fue.

Y me quede parado como un tonto con una sonrisa tonta. Mi plan funcionaba de maravilla. Debí haber apostado algo con Raphael.


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: Turtlecest, chicoxchico. DonniexLeo, RaphaxMikey**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Al acostarme, no había dejado de pensar en Don y su histeriqueo. Porque eso era un histeriqueo, ¿de que otra forma podía llamarlo? ¿Cuantos besos supuestamente accidentales le había dado? No se había quejado nunca, eso me daba a pensar en dos opciones.

Opción Uno: Me amaba y no sabía como decirlo, por eso dejaba que lo bese "inocentemente" esperando a que yo de el primer paso y lo bese como se debe. Pues hace un rato, sabía que iba a besarlo ya que había cerrado sus ojos, esperando algo.

Opción Dos: Me veía como un hermano cariñoso estilo Mikey. El siempre nos abrazaba y besaba a todos, pero no en la boca. Y yo solo era cariñoso con el. ¿Realmente pensaría que era un simple gesto fraternal?

Aunque deseaba que fuera la primera, la última me convencía cada vez más. Tendría que intentar otra cosa para que note que mis intenciones no eran amistosas.

Me desperté al escuchar a Raphael golpeando la puerta

-vamos intrépido líder, levántate.

Cuando salí, el y Mickey ya estaban desayunando, al parecer me había dormido mas de lo que pensé, salteandome la meditacion que hacía antes de que todos despierten.

Fui al baño y me encontré con Don saliendo.

-Buenos días Leo- dijo con una voz de mucho sueño, me beso en la esquina de los labios, _nuevamente_, y siguió su camino hasta donde se encontraban los demás, saludándolos con un beso en la mejilla.

Entre al baño y me lave la cara. Cada vez la opción dos me convencía más. Tendría que intentar algo más, pero todavía era muy temprano para idear algo.

* * *

Después de la práctica de hoy, estuve toda la tarde intentando meditar. Esto estaba mal. No pude entrenar correctamente ya que estaba pensando como hacerle entender a Don que me gustaba sin que se asuste. Debido a eso me había ganado un puñetazo en el ojo gracias a Miguel Ángel. Y ahora no podía concentrarme en meditar, el autocontrol se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil.

Cuando comencé con estos sentimientos, acepte reconocerlos y disfrutarlos solo si no se interponían en las practicas y los patrullajes. En esos momentos tenia que encerrar mis sentimientos en una caja y activarme en modo líder, por el bien de todos.

Durante el patrullaje, nos enfrentamos con el clan del pie. En un intento de salvar a Mikey ya que se encontraba acorralado, termine con el brazo lastimado.

Llegamos a la guarida y Don de inmediato me encerró en el laboratorio.

-Leo tienes que tener mas cuidado.- dijo sentándome en la silla y obligándome a apoyar el brazo en la mesa.

Después de meditar esta tarde, había pactado conmigo mismo que estando fuera, seria solo el líder, pero ya no estábamos fuera, estábamos a salvo y en las alcantarillas.

-Lo se Don. La próxima tendré mas cuidado.- le sonreí

-Te pondré un poco de alcohol para que no se infecte, te arderá un poco.- coloco a mi parecer un montón en un algodón y lo apretó en la herida

\- Donnie, esto arde mucho, no un poco. – le dije apretando los dientes. Soltó una leve risa

-Leonardo Hamato, no exageres y aguanta como todo un hombre.- Cubrió la herida con una venda- ya esta, puedes ir a jugar.- dijo bromeando

-Gracias Donnie- le di un beso cerca de la boca, aun no sabia que mas hacer, así que por ahora seguiría como antes. – veamos televisión con Rapha y Mikey.

Al salir del laboratorio, nos encontramos con una escena adorable.

La TV estaba apagada y Mikey estaba durmiendo encima de Raphael, ambos abrazados.

Me gustaría tomarle una foto para enseñársela después.

-Le sacare una foto para que vea que después de todo no es tan rudo como parece.- Como si me leyera la mente, tomo su celular y le saco una foto.

-Míralos- dije- se ven muy tiernos juntos, ¿no crees?

-Es raro verlos tranquilos cuando ellos se están persiguiendo todo el tiempo.- se volteo hacia mi y bostezo.

– Bueno, yo también iré a acostarme.- dijo yendo hacia su habitación. Pero no quería que se fuera, lo seguí hasta la puerta y al ver que no me iba me invito a pasar.

Me acosté en su cama, boca arriba, imito la misma acción, luego se giro hacia mi, quedando su cara a centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su respiración. Tome su mano y la acaricie.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Raphael invento que había fantasmas aquí y todos dormimos en tu habitación por una semana?

Sonreí. ¡Como olvidarlo! En un día de lluvia Raphael había inventado una historia de que había tres fantasmas en la guarida y a la noche estaban todos asustados, incluido el, en la puerta de mi habitación. Claro que yo también tenia miedo solo que no lo había demostrado.

\- Recuerdo que quería inventar una maquina cazafantasmas- continuo.

-Y Sensei te descubrió y se enojo, y Mikey creía que el estaba poseído por no dejarte hacerlo- conteste recordando aquella experiencia cuando solo éramos niños y no teníamos que lidiar con los problemas que teníamos en la actualidad.

Cuando no tenia ningún problema en ver a Don solo como un hermano. Ahora me fastidiaba el hecho de llamarlo así, aunque sabia que no lo éramos, la palabra me molestaba.

Voltee a su lado al no escuchar respuesta pasado unos minutos. Se había dormido; genial. Había quedado tanto tiempo pensativo que lo había aburrido.

Acerque mi cuerpo lo más que pude y con delicadeza de no despertarlo, lo gire hasta que quedo encima de mi pecho, ya que estaba durmiendo boca arriba, y acaricie su caparazón. _ ¿Que mas tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de lo que siento, Don?_

* * *

-¡Leo!- La voz de Donnie hizo que saliera de mi sueño, pero estaba muy cansado para abrir los ojos aun.

Leo, ¿me puedes soltar?- me abrace mas al cuerpo que sostenía, estaba tan cómodo.

¡Leonardo me estas apretando!- lo oí suspirar – No me dejas opción.

Abrí los ojos al sentir un dolor en la mejilla, con una mano toque donde me dolía

-¿Porque me mordiste Donnie? me dolió.

-Lo siento Leo, pero me estabas apretando los brazos y no me soltabas- acaricio mi mejilla- tal vez te mordí muy fuerte, te he dejado los dientes marcados- dijo sonriendo. Inmediatamente imagine como seria despertarme todos los días junto a Donatello, viendo su gran sonrisa.

Ya no lo sostenía por los brazos pero seguía encima mío, mirándome a los ojos acariciando mi mejilla, no dolía, pero el gesto era hipnotizador. Me sentí inútil al quedarme admirándolo sin hacer nada. Tal vez este era el momento que el estaba esperando para que lo bese, tal y como estaba en mi opción uno que anteriormente había pensado.

Ubiqué mi mano en su mejilla y lo atraje hacia mi cara hasta casi rozar mis labios. Quito su mano y se aparto de mi. _Tan cerca._

-Será mejor que vallamos con los demás – dijo y sin esperarme, se fue hacia la cocina.

Yo me quede acostado por unos segundos mas, tratando de que baje el ritmo en el que iba mi corazón.

La opción uno estaba descartada. Y la dos también. Había solo una nueva única opción; estaba confundido, eso era todo. Don no sabia si lo que pasaba entre nosotros era una relación de "hermanos" o algo mas, aunque se había dado cuenta de lo que hacíamos era únicamente nuestro, lo habia dejado en claro, la manera de saludar a mis otros hermanos era diferente a la que me saludaba a mi. Eso me facilitaba un poco el trabajo, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarle bien en claro lo que pasaba.

* * *

El entrenamiento había terminado hacia un rato. Raphael estaba tomando una ducha, lo cual duraría más de media hora. Miguel Ángel estaba cocinando, ya que estaba aburrido y Donnie estaba en su laboratorio, inventando algo supongo.

Y yo estaba relajado en el sofá viendo héroes espaciales. Momentos así eran de los que mas podía disfrutar viéndolos, pues al estar Rapha aquí, Mikey lo estaría molestando y el otro comenzaría a gritar o peor aun, a golpearlo haciendo que llore y no podría escuchar mi serie favorita en paz.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y Don salio tocándose el estomago.

-Muero de hambre- dijo yendo hacia donde Mikey estaba.

-Pues es tu día de suerte amigo- yo observaba desde el sillón- he preparado pastel de chocolate, tu favorito Donnie-

Los ojos de Donatello se abrieron y sonrió ampliamente. Se supone que soy Yo el que recibe esas sonrisas, no Mikey. Solo yo.

-Te Amo Mikey- le dijo abrazándolo. Le dio un beso, justo en la esquina de los labios, al igual que yo a el. Pero Mikey giro la cara y ese "inocente beso" terminó siendo un-verdadero- beso- en – los- labios-.

Mi corazón se acelero y sentí una oleada de calor, nada agradable. Donatello dejo de abrazarlo y comenzó a comer el pastel mientras ambos se reían y se miraban. Ni siquiera se molesto en haber besado accidentalmente a Miguel Ángel, a no ser, que no haya sido accidental.

La sola idea de que Donatello estuviera enamorado de Mikey me revolvía el estomago. Así no eran como tenían que ser las cosas, el único que podía besar accidental/no accidentalmente a Don era yo.

Afuera se escuchaba la gran tormenta que se había desatado, estuvo amenazando toda la mañana con largarse. Pero no, decidió llover ahora haciendo este momento más dramático.

Lo único que quería hacer en este momento era encerrar a Donatello y soltarle todo de una. Ya que al parecer, con indirectas, su brillante cerebro no parecía captarlas.

-¿A donde crees que vas? – pregunte levantándome de mi asiento, al verlo dirigirse hacia la salida.

\- Iré al basurero, necesito buscar una pieza para terminar mi nuevo invento- me sonrió, no es momento de sonreírme Donnie, no después de haber besado a Mikey.

-No iras- conteste seriamente. Raphael, que había terminado de ducharse, se sentó en mi lugar, colocándose la bandana, mientras nos miraba sorprendido. Miguel Ángel se había acercado también, pero el estaba al lado de Donatello.

Respiró, pareció que contaba hasta tres.

\- Leo, no tengo que pedirte permiso para salir.

-No iras Donatello, no importa lo que digas. Hay una gran tormenta eléctrica afuera y no iras solo.- Mentí, no se si había una tormenta eléctrica, o si siquiera llovía fuerte.

-Yo te acompaño Donnie.- dijo Mikey abrazándolo "amistosamente", intentando tranquilizarlo ya que le había comenzado a titilar el ojo izquierdo, un gesto que solo sucedía cuando se enojaba. Realmente no me importaba, no saldría. Mucho menos con él.

-No, Miguel Angel.

-Mira Leo, realmente no quiero enojarme contigo-

Me cruce de brazos, como demostrándole que no me importaba lo que dijera y dándole paso a que continúe. El ojo le latió tres veces y comenzó

\- Tu eres el líder cuando estamos patrullando, aquí solo eres un hermano mas. Así que te lo repetiré para que lo entiendas; iré al basurero y no tengo porque pedirte permiso. Mucho menos a ti Leonardo - Grito con los puños cerrados.

¿Solo un hermano más?

¿Solo un hermano más? ¿Eso es lo que era yo para el? Después de todos los regalos que le hice, todos los besos, las caricias, ¿eran solo de un hermano más?

Llegue al colmo.

-No iras Donnie- dije deseando que la voz temblorosa solo se haya oído en mi mente.

-¿Sabes que Leo?, me importa una mierda lo que me digas. Me voy- Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo y arrastrarlo hasta su habitación si era necesario.

-Donatello- pero la voz de Sensei lo hizo volver por mí.

-Leonardo tiene razón, hay una tormenta eléctrica afuera. No saldrás hasta que pare.

-Pero, ¡Sensei!

-Silencio, además, esa no es forma de contestar a tu hermano, el solo esta intentando cuidarte.

-Solo esta intentando fastidiarme. ¡Me esta arruinando la vida!

¿Porque de repente era tan malo conmigo? En la mañana casi nos habíamos besado, y ahora solo me miraba con odio mientras decía cosas hirientes.

-¿Quién se cree que es para decirme a donde puedo o no puedo ir?- Continuo.

Baje la cabeza. Me sentía mal. Había logrado lo que quería, hacerlo enojar. Todo había sido su culpa, sino hubiera besado a Mikey no habría reaccionado de esta manera, incluso me hubiera ofrecido a acompañarlo al basurero. Pero en ese momento lo único que quería era que se enoje y se encierre en su laboratorio. Pero había salido todo mal.

Eche una mirada rápida hacia donde estaba Raphael a lado mío, sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Donnie hacia mí. Y luego a Mikey, tapándose la boca como si acabara de escuchar una palabra que lo dejo sorprendido.

-Lo odio, Sensei.- dijo señalándome

Sentí como si Mikey me hubiera lanzado un globo de agua fría, como si Raphael me hubiera dado un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, sentí como si… me hubiera roto en mil pedazos.

Mis manos, que aun seguían cruzadas, cayeron como si pesaran, y sentí que tenia ganas de llorar, pero me contuve.

-Suficiente Donatello. No sabes lo que estas diciendo, estas cegado por la ira. Ve a tu habitación y medita sobre lo que acabas de decir. Mañana te espera un grave castigo.

La boca de Donatello se abrió como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo, ¿esperaba menos? Cómo podía siquiera pensar esas cosas tan hirientes. Y sin motivo, pues el único que tendría que estar enfadado aquí soy yo. El había besado a Mikey importándole nada, y cuando, estando conmigo ocurrían esos "accidentes" se separaba y no me hablaba hasta que yo sacara un tema de conversación.

Me lanzo una última mirada de odio y se fue a su habitación. Sentí como se me inundaban los ojos de lágrimas

-Yo también iré a meditar, si me necesitan…- Tragué, se me hacia difícil respirar y el nudo en mi garganta no ayudaba- si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación.

Sin esperar respuesta, hice mi camino hasta llegar a la puerta, allí dentro deje que las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir hace unos segundos fluyeran con toda libertad.

_Lo odio,Sensei_

Todo se había arruinado.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Estoy tan feliz que decidí actualizar rápido. Les agradezco mucho a los que me dejan reviews siempre me alegro mucho de que les guste :)**

**Advertencia: Turtlecest, ChicoxChico, LeoxDonnie , RaphaxMikey.**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Había pasado muchas horas encerrado en mi habitación, pensando qué pasaría con el y conmigo a partir de ahora. Era tiempo de que me levante y lo enfrente o simplemente lo ignore y esperar a que se pase con el tiempo. Pero no podía, no quería verlo a los ojos y encontrarme con esa mirada de odio otra vez.

Me quede sentado, intentando tomar valor para enfrentarme a Donatello en la cocina, ya que era la hora de comer.

Acomode la bandana lo más perfecta mientras tomaba una respiración profunda preparado para levantarme y salir, pero no pude. Estaba demasiado herido para sentarme frente a todos y comer pizza como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

¿Por qué dijo esas palabras?

¿Acaso había echo algo malo para que reaccionara de ese modo?

No necesitaba una respuesta. Sabia que había actuado como un tonto al ordenarle no salir, pero igual tenia razón, Sensei también se lo había impedido, y el reacciono mal solo conmigo.

¿Había echo algo malo antes de eso?

No podría haberse enojado a tal punto de decir que me odiaba por haberlo apretado mientras dormía.

¿Le habría molestado el casi beso que no fue?

Justo en ese momento se alejo de mí y luego en el desayuno no me dirigió la palabra. Y en el entrenamiento no quiso pelear conmigo, eligió a Miguel Ángel. Siempre me elegia a mi.

Esa mañana estuvieron muy unidos.

-¿Leo?- dijo Mikey a través de la puerta.

-¿Necesitas algo? – Respondí restregándome los ojos.

-Vine a avisarte que ya llego la pizza, Donnie no comerá, asíque puedes ir si quieres conmigo y Sensei.

-¿Y Rapha donde esta?

-Esta hablando con Donnie.

Pobre Raphael, si tan solo hubiera visto lo que yo, no lo estaría consolando.

Iré en un instante.

Por un momento, imagine como seria nuestras vidas si Don y Mikey fueran pareja. Me dieron ganas de vomitar de solo pensarlo. Aunque tal vez Don tenia que estar con Mikey, no conmigo. Ellos siempre se llevaron perfectamente. Como almas gemelas, ambos se complementaban tan bien.

Mikey siempre defendia a Donnie, y el siempre lo cuidaba. Tal vez había visto lo que quería ver, tal vez eso especial que creí teníamos con Don era solo idea mía.

Pero ya no importaba. Ya no volveríamos a como antes.

Me levante de la cama y salí de mi habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas. El tiempo se había pasado mas rápido de lo que creí. Todos se habían ido a dormir.

Abrí la heladera y saque la caja que aun tenia dos porciones de pizza. No tenia hambre, pero conociendo a mi cuerpo, sabia que dentro de dos horas estaría rondando por aquí sin encontrar nada que comer, pues Mikey solía levantarse dormido y devorar todo lo que se encontraba en la heladera.

Me comí una porción y suspire; ni siquiera la pizza me quitaba el sabor amargo que sentía.

Con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos. Intentando silenciar todo tipo de pensamiento con Donatello. Mi cabeza repetía una y otra vez el momento de nuestra discusión.

Escuche unos pasos a mi lado y luego abrirse el refrigerador.

Abrí los ojos, era Donnie. Seguramente buscaba si había sobrado algo de pizza.

-No me guardo nada, Miguel Ángel mentiroso- le oí murmurar, como si estuviera hablando solo y yo no estuviera sentado frente a el.

-Aquí tienes una porción, Donatello- le dije acercándosela a la esquina de la mesa. Intentando hacerme notar.

Cerro la heladera, se sentó, y sin mirarme, me dio las gracias secamente. Sentí una presión en el pecho tan grande que creí que moriría.

¿A esto habíamos llegado? ¿Años de amistad y ahora de amor, por lo menos de mi parte, se habían rebajado a esto?

Me levante, con la intención de irme, si me quedaba un segundo mas viendo como me ignoraba me largaría a llorar sin poder controlarme, y eso era lo último que quería.

-Leo.

Me detuve en seco, pestañando varias veces para quitar lo borroso antes de voltear hacia el.

Se paro frente mío y de pronto me sentí pequeño. La confianza que tenía hace apenas un segundo en enfrentarlo había desaparecido.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa- dijo tocándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. – No tendría que haberme enfadado contigo, se que intentabas cuidarme.

Quería decir algo, lo que sea. Pero tenía el nudo en mi garganta que no me lo permitía.

-En ese momento estaba enfadado por… cosas y me las agarre contigo.

-¿Qué cosas? – fue lo único que pude decir.

-Cosas personales. – Asentí. La confianza que teníamos había desaparecido y no creía que volviera, al menos no por ahora.

\- Bueno, creo que ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir- dijo mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro- Descansa Leonardo.

Jamás me había sentido tan herido como ahora al escucharlo decir mi nombre completo con tanto desinterés, tanto…. Desamor. Como si aun siguiera enfadado conmigo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, fue el ultimo en desayunar. Saludo a Miguel Ángel y Raphael con un beso en la mejilla. A mí con un simple _Hola_. Dolía, por supuesto que dolía, pero anoche me prometí que no lo demostraría, ayer había sido mi único y ultimo momento de debilidad.

Cuando fuimos al dojo, Sensei nos estaba esperando. Hicimos los ejercicios de calentamiento. Mientras nos preparábamos, llamó a Donatello, para indicarle cual seria su castigo.

Cerró sus puños y apretó los dientes, queriendo reprimir algo que tenia para decir.

Sentí una punzada de culpa, había sido yo el que comenzó todo esto, no era justo que recibiera todo el castigo.

Sensei nos separo en equipos para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo: Miguel Ángel y Donnie contra Raphael y yo. Para mi suerte Mikey seria mi atacante.

-¡Hajime!

Corrió hacia mi, preparado para lanzarme un puñetazo en el estomago, pero fui mas rápido y lo esquive, analice sus movimientos y antes de que hiciera nada, lo taclee lanzándolo al suelo y tirando uno de sus brazos.

-Leo, ¡piedad! ¡Piedad!.

Se oyó un ruido en seco y Raphael cayó de espaldas al lado de Miguel Ángel. Me quede boquiabierto.

¿Donatello había vencido al mas rudo del equipo?

El mas flacucho, el pacifista, contra el fuerte y bruto, ¿y había ganado el? Eso significaba una cosa.

-Leonardo, Donatello, pónganse en posición.

Pelearía con Donnie.

Paso por al lado mío, chocándome de pasada para ponérseme en frente.

-¡Hajime!

Se acerco corriendo directo a darme un puñetazo, pero me agache y lo barrí con una patada tirándolo al suelo, atrapo mis piernas con las suyas y me tiro, haciéndome caer encima de el, coloque las manos a los lados de su cabeza para no caer con todo el peso. Puso las manos en mi pecho y con una patada me tiro mientras se levantaba. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente el golpe que me había dado cayendo de espaldas, se dejo caer encima de mi estomago, quitándome el aliento.

-¡Yame!

Se quito de encima mío sonriente y se arrodillo junto a Raphael, Mikey se había ofrecido a ayudar a levantarme y nos unimos a ellos.

-Bien hecho hijos míos, descansen.

Cuando todos salieron, yo me quede sentado, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sensei estaba guardando nuestras armas y se volvió a mi cuando noto que no me iba.

-¿Sucede algo Leonardo?

Sucede que había recibido una paliza del mas tranquilo de mis hermanos y no podía evitar sentir que me lo merecía ya que el había sido castigado. ¿Que tan grave seria ese castigo?

-Sensei, ¿cual fue el castigo que le dio a Donatello?

-Debido a su enojo contigo, tendrá que estar una semana lejos de sus inventos para unirse a ustedes nuevamente. Ha estado tan enfocado en sus experimentos estresándose al punto de enojarse con las personas que quiere.

¡Con razón!

-Sensei…. no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. Pues yo inicie esa discusión. Tal vez si hubiera escogido otras palabras no se hubiera enojado así.

-Tal vez estés en lo cierto, Leonardo, pero el castigo ha sido puesto. Si no te molesta iré a ver televisión por un rato.

Salí detrás de Splinter, y fui hacia la mesa donde estaban los demás, jugando a un juego de mesa, lo habíamos encontrado en la basura años atrás, le faltaban unas piezas pero Donnie había echo unas de cartón para simular las que no estaban.

-Leo, ven a jugar con nosotros- grito Mikey. Tal vez un juego familiar tranquilice un poco las cosas.

Me senté junto a Donnie, quien me miro de reojo y dejo los billetes al lado de Rapha

-No tengo ganas de jugar.- dijo yéndose a ver televisión junto a Sensei.

Los chicos me miraron, esperando que hiciera o dijera algo. Me obligue a que no me temblara la voz antes de hablar y tome los dados para espantar los nervios

– Empiezo yo, ¿les parece?

Ya no tenia ganas de jugar, ese acto de Donatello me había quitado las ganas de siquiera moverme. Creí que después del entrenamiento se le habría pasado el enojo, pues se había desahogado bastante conmigo.

Que idiota fui al creer por un instante que todo volvería a ser como antes, o al menos, nos volveríamos a hablar.

Pero al parecer no estaba en sus planes.

* * *

Durante las ultimas dos semanas se comporto de igual forma; parecía divertirse al máximo con Mikey y Rapha y cuando llegaba yo, si Sensei no estaba viendo, se hacia a un lado y dejaba de hablar, o se iba a otra parte.

En los patrullajes, era en los momentos en que por lo menos, no me ignoraba y hacia lo que le pedía o me ayudaba a idear un plan.

-De acuerdo, Donnie y Rapha encárguense de cara de pez, Mikey, tú y yo nos llevaremos ese cargamento.

Entramos por la puerta de atrás del laboratorio de Baxter Stockman al escuchar el sonido que hacían las patas de cara de pez mientras peleaba con Raphael, Donnie peleaba contra unos soldados del pie.

Miguel Ángel me lanzó las cajas que contenían herramientas del Krang y yo las guardé en el tortumovil, algunas piezas le serian útil a Donatello para investigar mas acerca de ellos, y lo que no, las romperíamos, debido a que podrían caer en las manos equivocadas si las tirábamos en la basura.

-¡Donnie cuidado!

Cerré la puerta del tortumovil y entre corriendo. Allí se encontraba Mikey y Rapha sosteniendo a Don para que no se cayera.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunte sacando a Miguel Ángel a un lado y sujetándolo.

-Cara de pez lo mordió.- contesto Rapha dejándome a Don a mí y recogiendo su bastón.

-Volvamos a las alcantarillas, el antídoto esta en el laboratorio.

Luego de que Cara de pez mordiera a Raphael aquella vez, sabíamos que podía volver a ocurrir, asíque Donnie había preparado un antídoto extra, por si nos llegaba a morder a uno de nosotros.

Lo sentamos en su asiento y yo me senté en el lugar de Mikey, Rapha conducía.

-¿Donnie?, necesito saber si te encuentras bien, ¿cuantas tortugas ves? – dije poniéndome junto a Miguel Ángel.

Nos examino de arriba abajo y luego rió a carcajadas.

-¡Leonardo, ¿estas mal? ¡La única tortuga aquí eres tu!

-Oye- se quejo Mikey- ¿y que soy yo?

Abrió grande los ojos y se paro de golpe, lo tome de la mano y obligue a sentarse. Aun estaba mareado.

-Leo, ¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo?- dijo apretando su mejilla contra la mía fuertemente mientras me abrazaba.

-No se Don ¿tu que ves?

Hacía cuánto no tenia este tipo de contacto con Donnie, lo extrañaba.

-¡Es Batman!

-¿Donde?- dijo Mikey mirando para todos lados.

-¿Que te sucedió Batman? Estas mas obeso

Se escucho la risa de Raphael desde adelante.

-Oye duendecillo, encárgate de conducir ¿quieres?

Me reí, la situación era para reírse. Ver a Donnie diciendo tantas incoherencias juntas era de lo mas gracioso.

Llegamos a la guarida y junto a Miguel Ángel lo cargamos hasta el sillón donde se encontraba Splinter.

-¿Sensei, adivine con quien estoy?

-Con Miguel Ángel, hijo mío.

-¡No! Es Batman Sensei, se que no lo reconoce porque esta mas gordito pero imagine que esa barriga no esta, ¡ES El!

Jamás creí ver la boca de Splinter abrirse tanto.

-Sensei, a Don lo mordió cara de pez y ahora esta sufriendo los efectos del veneno, pero no se preocupe, iré a buscar el antídoto, mientras llévenlo a su habitación.

Entre al laboratorio y fui a la mesa en la que tenia todos los frascos que contenían los antídotos y demás. ¿Cual seria?


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencias: TURTLECEST, chicoxchico, LeoxDonnie RaphaxMikey.**

* * *

Capitulo 6

-¡Quiero a Leo! ¿Dónde esta Leo?

Escuche los gritos desde el laboratorio. El pulso se me acelero, ¿el me estaba llamando a mi?

Tome el que tenia la etiqueta de un pez con patas, deduciendo que era ese y salí.

Raphael, Sensei y Mikey intentaban llevar a Donnie a su habitación pero el se negaba, sujetándose del sillón.

-¡Quiero a Leonardo!

-Aquí estoy Donnie- me acerque tomándolo de los hombros- Vamos a acostarte. No se preocupen aquí tengo el antídoto, se lo pondré y dormirá enseguida.

* * *

Cerré la puerta y acosté a Don en su cama. Encendí la lámpara para poder inyectarle el antídoto, pero la apago. La volví a encender y la apago otra vez.

-Donnie deja de jugar, necesito que me dejes ponerte esto.- la volví a encender.

-Solo si me prometes que te quedaras durmiendo aquí.

Suspire, tomando su brazo y preparando la aguja.

\- Esta bien, prometo quedarme hasta que te duermas.

-NO, quédate durmiendo conmigo.

-Esta bien Donnie, ahora quédate quieto- le dije apretando su brazo- te dolerá solo un segundo.- Quite la aguja y comencé a masajear donde lo había pinchado, tratando de que calme.

-Bueno, yo cumplí, ahora acuéstate Leo

Me hizo un lugar en la cama y me acosté. Se acerco lo mas que pudo a mi y me abrazo, metiendo su cara en el hueco entre mi hombro y el cuello, y con la mano comenzó a acariciarme la cara suavemente.

-Don, duérmete. Así el antídoto hará efecto mas rápido y mañana te sentirás mejor.

-Tengo sed Leo- dijo levantando la cabeza y juntando su frente con la mía, sentí su respiración.

-Esta bien, te traeré un vaso con agua pero después te duermes.

Asintió y se hizo a un lado, dejándome levantar. Fui hasta la cocina, allí estaban todos.

-¿Como se encuentra?- pregunto Raphael

-Esta bien, ya le inyecte, ahora solo hay que esperar a que surja efecto. Ha sido un día largo vallan a dormir, estará bien…- sentí que tenia que agregar algo mas- Yo lo cuidare.

-Se que si, hijo mío- dijo Splinter apoyando una mano sobre mi cabeza, luego cada uno se retiro a su habitación.

* * *

Volví con el vaso con agua y Donnie estaba sentado con las manos cubriéndose la boca.

-¿Don estas bien?

-Creo que vomite Leo.

Encendí la luz, ya que seguramente la había apagado al irme, esperando encontrarme con algo asqueroso, pero no había nada.

-No hay nada Donnie.

-Es que vomite mariposas al verte Leo. Pero tu no las puedes ver, porque estas enfadado conmigo. – dijo girándose, dándome la espalda.

Me acosté junto a el, deje el vaso con agua y apague la luz, lo primero que había dicho me había echo sonrojar como un idiota.

-¿Porque piensas eso?

-Porque tú me odias.

Era idea mía, o se le habían mezclado los papeles

Puse mi mano en su hombro e hice que se diera vuelta. La pequeña luz que tenia gracias a un dispositivo que se encontraba en su habitación, nos alumbraba apenas.

-No te odio Donnie.

Sonrío

\- yo tampoco te odio Leo, ¿como podría odiarte?, si yo te… te...- Se quedo callado.

¿¡Si tu que!? ¿¡Si tu que!?

Me quede esperando respuesta por unos minutos.

-Donnie, ¿estas bien?, ¿te dormiste?- se me puso la piel de gallina al ni siquiera oír una leve respiración. Me incorpore de inmediato y encendí la lámpara.

-Ah Leo apaga la luz, me hace mal, ¡me derrito!

Suspire aliviado.- No vuelvas a asustarme así Donatello.

Comenzó a reír. ¿Hasta cuanto seguiría con los efectos del veneno? ¿Cuándo comenzaría a ver el resultado del antídoto?

Me abrazo subiéndose encima de mí.

-Leo, eres tan lindo, siempre te preocupas por mi- dijo besando cada rincón de mi cara. – No tenía porque tratarte tan mal, cuando tu eres tan bueno conmigo.

Pensándolo bien, no tenía tanto apuro en que surgiera efecto el remedio, quería seguir escuchando lo que tenia para decir.

Le acaricie el brazo, tratando de que se tranquilice, ya que me pareció oír que comenzaba llorar.

-No te preocupes Don, ya paso. Ya estamos mejor ¿no crees?

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y se acerco hasta chocar nuestras frentes.

-Leo quiero besarte.

Sin darme tiempo siquiera para abrir los ojos en señal de sorpresa total, me beso.

La cantidad de emociones que sentí en ese momento eran indescriptibles, me sentía en las nubes, pero una emoción me hizo bajar. Culpa. Sentía culpa porque el estaba alucinando, no haria esto consiente ni aunque le regalasen un laboratorio nuevo.

Lo tome por los hombros y lo separe

\- Donnie tienes que dormir, mañana te sentirás mejor.

-Leo eres tan lindo cuando te preocupas por mí.

Me volvió a besar, era muy difícil poner resistencia cuando con el simple roce hacia que me derrita. Su lengua se hizo paso en mi boca y elimine cualquier rastro de culpabilidad y cualquier otra emoción que no sea el amor que sentía en ese momento. Continuo dándome pequeños besos en la boca y mejilla hasta bajar a mi cuello, y lo deje, esto era lo mejor que me estaba pasando, no podía desaprovecharlo. Volvió a mi boca mientras sus manos hicieron un recorrido por todo mi plastrón, hasta que una mano siguió su camino hasta la parte inferior, haciéndome sentir la mayor excitación en mi vida mientras me acariciaba. Casi largo un gemido cuando me mordió el labio. Reaccione. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Si lo dejaba continuar con esto no me lo perdonaría nunca. ¡Pero se sentía tan bien!

-Don, Donnie espera…- dije tomando su cabeza con mis manos, plantando cortos besos en la boca, en un intento de frenarme a mi mismo.- esta mal.

Me paso la lengua por el cuello - ¿que esta mal Leonardo?

-Esto… ¡Ah!- esta vez deje salir el gemido. Una caricia más y no podría detenerme. Lo tome por los hombros, y lo gire quedando yo sentado encima de el.

-¡Ah si, Leo… tócame tu!- dijo gritando mientras enredaba las piernas sobre mi caparazón, atrayéndome hacia el, frotando su entrepierna con la mía.

-Don… silen..silencio, nos van a oír todos.

Pero no quería dejar de gritar, lo bese para calmarlo pero una alocada mano intento tocarme de nuevo, pero se lo impedí, tomándolo de las manos y alzándolas por encima de su cabeza.

-Para Donnie, harás que me enoje.

Pareció que resulto, porque me quito las piernas de encima. Y me paso las manos por el cuello, abrazándome tan fuerte que creí que se me saldrían los ojos.

-No Leo, no quiero que te enojes, por favor, ¡Por favor!

-Esta bien- lo bese, tenia que aprovechar el momento mas que nunca- intentemos dormir, ¿quieres?

Me acosté a su lado, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Leo, acaríciame como cuando lo haces mientras finjo que duermo.

"_mientras finjo que duermo"_

-¿Te gusta que te acaricie mientras duermes Donnie?

-Si Leo, haces que me olvide de todos los problemas que tenemos.

Al parecer el efecto que lograba el veneno de cara de pez no era solo de alucinación, sino también te hacia decir la verdad.

Lo tenía en mis manos.

Continúe acariciándolo, mientras pensaba en una lista de preguntas para el.

-Donnie juguemos a algo, ¿quieres? – le pregunte intentando distraerlo, una de sus manos estaba comenzando a bajar nuevamente hasta mis piernas.

-¿Que juego?

-Te haré unas preguntas y tienes que contestar con la verdad, sino pierdes. ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien.- Se sentó enfrente de mi para poder verme mientras respondía. – Serás como mi psicólogo.-

La primera pregunta que se me vino a la mente fue la del beso con Miguel Ángel, pero tenía que comenzar por algo más suave.

-Dime Don, ¿quieres a todos tus hermanos? – Intente imitar una voz mas seria, como si realmente fuera psicólogo. Asintió- ¿A quien quieres más?

-Quiero a todos por igual, solo que de manera diferente, bueno, al menos a uno de ellos.

Mikey.

-¿A que te refieres con "manera diferente"?

-No se si deba contarlo.

Claro que debes contarlo, este es el mejor momento para contarlo.

\- Puedes confiar en mi Donnie.

\- Pues claro, eres mi psicólogo, para algo te pago.

Cierto, aun creía que lo era.

-¿Sientes algún tipo de sentimiento _especial_ hacia uno de tus hermanos?

Volvió a asentir.

\- ¿Que clase de sentimientos?

\- No lo se realmente. Siento que quiero estar todo el tiempo con el, y amo que siempre este atrás mío. Me pongo muy nervioso a su lado y cuando me habla lo único que quiero hacer es demostrarle todo mi amor.

Miguel Ángel, definitivamente era el.

Me había puesto tan mal al escuchar lo que decía. Esto había sido una mala idea.

Tosi un poco, intentando alejar el nudo que tenia para poder hablar, ya había llegado hasta aquí asíque quería saberlo todo.

-¿Puedes decirme quien es?

Se tapo la cara con las manos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Es Raphael?

Sabia que no era el, pero aun no estaba listo para escuchar el verdadero nombre.

Quito sus manos del rostro e hizo un gesto de asco.

-Rapha es mi hermano, ¿Cómo podría?

Todos lo éramos, no de sangre claro esta, pero aun así. De todas formas lo entendía. Sentía que Raphael y Mikey eran mis hermanos pequeños, jamás podría imaginarme al lado de ellos como amantes, pero con Donnie si, no lo veía como un hermano.

Cerré los ojos y solté el nombre de Miguel Ángel, ni siquiera pregunté, sabia que era el.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Los abrí completamente sorprendido, si no era Mikey, entonces era…

-¿Soy yo?- Lo tome de las manos en un repentino ataque de euforia, pero las alejo bruscamente.

-No, tú eres mi psicólogo, ni siquiera eres mi hermano.

Cielos, había olvidado el supuesto juego.

-Entonces ¿es Leonardo?- pregunte volviendo al intento de voz de Psicólogo.

Se mordió el labio asintiendo. Luego se acerco a la lámpara y la apago.

-¿Porque apagas la luz Donnie?- esta vez solté mi voz natural

-Porque esto es muy vergonzoso Leo.

-¿Tu me quieres?- le pregunte, acariciándole la mejilla, conmocionado.

-Si- contestó apenado.- pero eso ya no importa, porque tú me odias.

Lo besé.

Lo besé intentando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por el, haciéndole entender que no era así, no lo odiaba. Me recosté en la cama atrayéndolo en un abrazo. No quedo un centímetro de su boca que no hubiera probado.

-Jamás podría odiarte Don.

-Yo tampoco Leo, siento tanto haberte dicho eso el otro día. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. – Dijo mientras plantaba cortos y desesperantes besos en mi boca.

El nombre de Miguel Ángel se me vino a la mente. Tenia que preguntarle.

-Donnie ¿porque besaste a Mikey?- le pregunte sin alejarme de su boca. Se separo unos centímetros y me miro intrigado.

-¿Quien es Mikey?

Me di un golpe mentalmente, había olvidado que seguía bajo los efectos del veneno, me pregunto hasta cuándo, no es que me este quejando, en lo absoluto.

-Miguel Ángel, el que hace un rato dijiste que era Batman.

-Yo no lo bese.

-Si lo hiciste- le dije acariciándole el brazo. – Justo antes de que nos peleáramos, el te había echo tu pastel favorito y…

-Oh ya recuerdo. Si, lo bese.

Genial Donnie, eres bueno contestando preguntas.

-¿Porque lo besaste a el?

-Fue un accidente, quería besarlo en la mejilla pero el muy tonto se giro y nos besamos, aunque sirvió para darme cuenta.

-¿Darte cuenta de que?

-De que lo que siento por el o por Rapha no es el mismo sentimiento que siento por ti.

Lo volví a besar, no necesitaba mas respuestas. La alegría que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible.

El estaba encima mío, aunque era mas alto que yo, encajábamos perfectamente; su cara sobre la mía, su pecho contra mi pecho y sus piernas sobre las mías. Estábamos hechos a la medida del otro.

Mientras nos besábamos, parecía que nuestras almas se abrazaban. Conectábamos tan bien. Era demasiado cursi decir esto, pero era la forma más cercana que tenía para describirlo.

Por un momento desee que el efecto del veneno no se terminara nunca, pero luego recordé. ¿Que pasará cuando despierte y me encuentre abrazándolo? ¿Se quedaría o huiría? ¿Recordaría todo lo que me había dicho?

Detuvo los besos y cayo rendido en mis brazos, se había dormido. Lo abrace lo mas que pude, intentando que nuestros corazones estuviesen a la misma altura, amaba la idea de que latieran al mismo tiempo.

_\- Por favor quédate conmigo al despertar._

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado, y otra cosita se que quieren leer más de RaphaxMikey, pero estos están más adelante, la historia ya está terminada, asique recíen van a aparecer dentro de tres o cuatro capitulos :)**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Desperté al sentir los pasos de Raphael alejarse de la mesita que se encontraba a mi lado.

-¿Rapha?- susurré, aun tenia a Donnie abrazándome y no quería despertarlo, no aun.

Se volteó y acerco nuevamente a mi lado.

-Veo que no desaprovechaste el momento.- dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Shh, no hables tan fuerte. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-El maestro Splinter dijo que le dieras a Donnie esa pastilla que deje en la mesa, es para el dolor de cabeza.

-De acuerdo.

Al ver que ya nada tenia que hacer ahí, se fue. No sin antes mostrarme una imagen en su celular. No alcance a ver bien lo que era.

Mire el reloj que estaba colgado; las 10Am. El entrenamiento ya estaba terminando. Jamás había quedado durmiendo por tanto tiempo. Supongo que fue porque ayer nos dormimos tarde.

Y también porque estaba verdaderamente cómodo con Donnie encima de mi.

Me senté, apoyándome en el respaldo de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Pero el era de sueño ligero.

Se sentó sobre mis piernas, y comenzó a bostezar.

-¿Como te sientes Donnie?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien.

-Toma esto.

Le alcance la pastilla junto con el vaso de agua, y sin abrir los ojos, la trago.

-Gracias Leo...

Apoyo las manos en mis caderas.

Abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto sentándose en su lado de la cama.

-Tranquilízate Donnie, ayer te mordió cara de pez, ¿recuerdas? Yo te cuide toda la noche.

Lo pensó por varios minutos, al no ver reacción en su cara, lo ayude.

-En el tortumovil no dejabas de decir tonterías como que Mikey era Batman, pero en una versión obesa.

Me reí, pero a el no le hizo gracia. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Completamente sonrojado.

Acerque mi mano hasta donde estaba la suya y la acaricie.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡No me toques!- lo dijo en un tono tan asqueado que me hizo retroceder un poco.

-Lo siento Leo, quiero estar solo ¿Puedes irte?

Se masajeaba la cabeza intentando hacer desaparecer el dolor.

Mientras, yo discutía conmigo mismo si hacerle caso e irme o quedarme esperando a que dijera algo sobre ayer.

Opté por lo segundo

-Donnie… anoche me, me besaste.

Me miro, pero en sus ojos no había sorpresa.

-Lo se, Leo.

Alegrado por su confesión caí en la cuenta de que recordaba lo que había echo la noche anterior y no había huido sino que había quedado a mi lado.

Me acerque e intente besarlo, pero se alejo levantándose.

-Fue un error Leo, siento que tengas que haberme soportado así. Te doy las gracias por haberme cuidado.

-No, no lo fue. Ya no tienes que ocultarlo Don, yo también quiero estar contigo.

-Yo no quiero estar contigo Leonardo.

La sonrisa que tenía comenzó a desaparecer y empecé a ver borroso, intente no pestañear, aun así, le sostuve la mirada.

-Ayer me dijiste todo lo que sentías.

-¿Todo lo que sentía? Leo estaba envenado. Seguramente habré alucinado con que eras Abril.

Escupía las palabras con tanto desinterés, que tuve que tocarme el pecho en un intento de calmar los latidos de mi corazón, ya que estaban yendo a un ritmo demasiado rápido. Bajé la cabeza.

-Pero… creí.

-¿Pero que? ¿Que creíste?

Pestañee, dejando que escaparan fugaces lágrimas.

-Nada.

-Entonces ya vete.

Me abrió la puerta, haciendo un gesto para que me largase de ahí. Pase a su lado chocándolo, y me encerré en mi habitación, cerrándola de un portazo. Escuche como él también la cerraba.

* * *

-¿Leo que paso?

Raphael entro sin golpear, y se sentó en la esquina de la cama. Ni siquiera hice un esfuerzo en correr los pies para que se sentara cómodamente.

-¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?

-No lo se, talvez sea porque saliste de la habitación de Donnie furioso.

-No estoy de humor para tu sacarcasmo Raphael.

Lo miré, dejando que notara las lágrimas de mi cara.

-¿Que es lo que sucedió?

Volví a acostarme.

-Le dije que quería estar con el.

-¿Y que te respondió?

-Que el no.

Silencio.

-Mira Leo… Sabias que esto podía llegar a pasar…- Lo dijo pausadamente, como si diciéndolo así no doliera tanto.

-Quiero estar solo Raphael.

-Esta bien – se levantó- hablare con Donatello.

-No quiero que te metas, ya me dejo muy en claro que no me quería.

-Leo, ambos sabemos que esta mintiendo. Ustedes se quieren y eso se ve desde kilómetros. No es porque yo realmente sepa lo que sucede. Créeme cuando te digo que se nota que el también te quiere.

-Preocúpate por Miguel Ángel, no necesito tu compasión.

No quería ser cruel, pero sabia que el tema de Mikey era algo sensible para el, y esa era la única forma de que me dejara en paz.

Dio media vuelta y se fue dando un portazo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Luego de ese día nada volvió a ser como antes.

Raphael comenzó a estar más tiempo junto a Donnie, dejando de lado a Mikey.

Miguel Ángel comenzó a estar más tiempo conmigo, dejando de lado a Donnie.

Y Donatello me dejó de hablar.

Tal vez era lo mejor. El único momento en el que estábamos los cuatro juntos era en los patrullajes, pero al momento de separarnos, no dejaban siquiera que eligiera equipo. Raphael se iba con Donatello importándole nada ver la cara de decepción de Miguel Ángel.

-Allá van nuestros hermanos favoritos- dijo Mikey mirando como saltaban los edificios hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Olvídalo Mikey, ni siquiera son nuestros verdaderos hermanos. El mejor consejo que te puedo dar es que no sufras por quien te ignora.

-Bueno ese es un pésimo consejo, ya que ni tú te lo crees.

Entre en el laboratorio ignorando el comentario de Mikey.

-¿Que sucedió entre tu y Donnie?

-Deja de hablar y vigila que no se acerque nadie.

-Estoy vigilando, aun así puedo escuchar.

Suspire. Si continuaba insistiendo me haría estallar, y no quería enojarme con el. Era el único que me hablaba.

-No ha pasado nada Mikey

-Deja de tratarme como un tonto Leo. Un día son tan unidos que hasta parecen novios y al otro se dejan de hablar y se ignoran hace más de un mes. Algo tuvo que pasar para que se enojen así.

Dejé de rebuscar en los archivos. No tenia caso mentirle a Mikey, era obvio que todos notaban que algo había pasado, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

-No se realmente lo que paso Mikey, Donnie fue el que me dejó de hablar, y si el lo quiso así será por algo.

-Yo creo que tal vez le gustabas y se asusto.

Me volví hacia el.

-¿Como puedes pensar esas cosas, Miguel Ángel?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Que somos hermanos

-Tú acabas de decir que no lo éramos.

No sabia que contestar.

\- Larguémonos de aquí, no hay nada.

Nos reunimos en el techo del laboratorio y luego fuimos a las alcantarillas.

Cuando llegamos, las luces estaban apagadas. Eran las 3AM, Sensei ya estaba durmiendo.

Abrí la heladera buscando la última lata de soda que quedaba, pero ya no estaba.

-¿Mikey, tu tomaste mi soda?, te dije que no la tocaras.

\- Lo siento Leo, no sabia que era tuya.

Voltee a verlo y me senté.

Dejó la lata frente a mí.

-Gracias por dejarme un poco Don.

Esperaba que se fuera pero no fue así. Se me quedo viendo, apenas se le notaba una sonrisa.

Tome un sorbo. Al ver que no dejaba de verme, le ofrecí la lata nuevamente, pero la rechazó.

Comenzó a mover los dedos sobre la mesa, impaciente. En el momento en el que iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, Raphael se acercó hasta nosotros.

-Donnie, ven conmigo.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevó arrastrando hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

¿Ahora Raphael y Donatello estaban juntos? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Miguel Ángel pidiendo dormir conmigo?

Entré a mi habitación sin encender las luces, y me tire en la cama.

-¡Leo! Ten cuidado me aplastaste los pies.

Grite y corrí hasta encender la luz.

-¿Miguel Ángel, que estas haciendo aquí?

-Vine a dormir contigo, ya sabes como ahora Rapha y Donnie son tan unidos y hacen pijamadas juntos, nosotros también.

-¿Como sabes que están durmiendo juntos?

Los vi entrar a la habitación de Rapha hace un rato y todavía no han salido. Quise ir con ellos pero no me dejaron entrar.

Sentí tanto odio en ese momento. Una cosa es que me ignoren a mí, pero otra muy diferente es que ignoren a Mikey cuando es el más inocente de todos.

-Espera aquí.

Cegado por la cólera que tenia, golpee la puerta de Raphael hasta que cesaron las risas.

-¿Quién es?- se oyó la voz de Donatello

-Soy yo.

Raphael se asomo a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?

¿Porque tratas así a Mikey?

-¿Así como? No le he hecho nada.

Empuje la puerta para poder ver a Raphael completo, ya que solo asomaba su cabeza, y entre a la habitación. Allí estaba Donatello recostado sobre el respaldo de la cama. Al verme a mi se enderezó.

-Ahora escúchenme bien los dos. Si quieren estar juntos ¡bien!-

Los señale, Raphael le sonrío a Donnie pero el solo apretó los labios. No tome en cuenta la presión que sentí al ver ese gesto y continué.

-Quieren ignorarme, adelante, me da igual. Pero no hagan a Miguel Ángel a un lado. El no tiene la culpa de que seamos unos imbeciles y no nos podamos llevar bien. Se ha dado cuenta de que hay algo entre ustedes, el no es tonto, y ya no sabe que hacer para que le presten atención.

-Leo, podemos explicarlo- agregó Raphael acercándose a mi.

Me giré abriendo la puerta para irme y antes de salir miré a Donatello y con verdadera dolencia le solté.

-A mi no tienen que explicarme nada, entiendo como son las cosas.

Volví a mi habitación para encontrar a Mikey ocupando toda la cama.

-Mikey, hazme un lugar.

-¿Leo? Te tardaste mucho.

-Si, tuve que arreglar un asunto, pero no te preocupes. Vuelve a dormir.

-Espero que no hayas tapado el baño Leo, mañana me toca limpiarlo a mi.

Como si estuviera hablando dormido, apenas si término de hablar comenzó a roncar. Esta seria una larga noche.

* * *

Me desperté con un mal humor parecido al que frecuentaba Raphael. Estaba molesto. Molesto porque Miguel Ángel no paró de golpearme mientras dormía y roncaba tan fuerte que llegué a creer que le daría un ataque de tos, haciéndome imposible dormir.

Pero eso era solo una parte minima. Lo que realmente me impidió dormir fue la escena que había visto la noche anterior. Cuando Raphael le sonrió a Donnie, mientras yo les decía que me daba igual si estaban juntos, como si con esa sonrisa de satisfacción dijera Ahora que bobonardo acepta lo nuestro podemos estar juntos sin ocultarnos..

Maldigo el día en que tuve que reconocer que estos sentimientos eran más que un afecto amistoso. Maldigo el día en que intente acercarme a el, pensando que podría llegar a enamorarse de mi.

Y maldigo el día en que, después de besarme, creí que se quedaría conmigo.

Quité a Miguel Ángel de encima de mí. No quería tener nada relacionado con abrazos, que me recordaran a esa noche.

Miré la hora, 7Am. Era tiempo de volver a mi rutina normal. Desde ahora anularía todo tipo de pensamiento que no sea de entrenamiento y meditación. Si Donatello no quería entrenar conmigo, bien. Si Raphael quería escaparse a la superficie junto a el, bien. Ya no me interpondría.

Me levante, preparado para enfrentarme a un nuevo día sin intervenciones.

-Despierta Mikey, ya es hora de entrenar.

Se levantó y de un salto estaba a mi lado yendo a desayunar.

-Que bien dormí. Oye Leo, tenemos que hacer esto mas seguido.

-No gracias Mikey, no creo que aguante otra noche con tus ronquidos.

Prepare un tazón de yogurt con cereales y comencé a comerlos.

Donatello se sentó junto a mí. Desde aquel día jamás se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

Metí una gran cucharada de cereales en mi boca para concentrarme solo en el desayuno, intentando borrar de mi mente ese recuerdo.

-¿Cómo despertaste Leo?

Terminé de masticar y tragué ruidosamente, ¿Acaso me hablaba a mi?

Lo miré pensando que tal vez había escuchado mal y en realidad le preguntaba a Miguel Ángel que estaba a su lado. Pero me miraba a mí. Tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa y se sostenía con la mano.

Recordé que había despertado de muy mal humor gracias a él y Raphael.

Pero no podía decirle eso.

Me hubiera gustado ignorarlo y seguir comiendo, pero no me salía ignorar a los demás.

-Me desperté genial- Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa con una mirada de… ¿lastima? ¿simpatía?... ¿ternura?

Acerco su mano y me pasó un dedo por la comisura de los labios.

-Tenías yogurt- explicó al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

Intentando cambiar de tema y relajar un poco la cara, ya que estaba completamente confundido ante ese gesto, le pregunte como había dormido él.

-Bastante mal.

-¿Porque?

-Raphael no paro de roncar en toda la noche.

Así que se había quedado durmiendo con Raphael, me pregunto si también lo habrá besado como a mi.

¿Para esto me hablaba? ¿Para recordarme que había elegido a mi otro hermano en vez de a mi?

\- Que mal Donnie- se unió Mikey a nuestra charla.- anoche dormí con Leo y dormí mas cómodo que nunca. Al principio tenía frío, su habitación es un congelador, pero después me abrazó y se me pasó.

No se si Miguel Ángel lo dijo para ayudarme, puesto que me había quedado sin palabras, o simplemente lo hizo porque sí. Pero me sentí satisfecho al ver la cara confundida de Donatello.

-Buenos días. Hoy me desperté de muy buen humor- Raphael se sento junto a Mikey y le robó su desayuno.

-Me alegro que todos hayan dormido Bien.- contestó Donatello enfatizando la ultima palabra con un tono de molestia.

* * *

Después del entrenamiento, me quedé en el dojo para volver a meditar como lo hacia antes.

Sensei se había ofrecido a acompañarme, pero necesitaba hacerlo solo, sin la presencia de nadie. Con todo respeto le explique y pareció entenderlo.

-Todos necesitamos estar solos por un tiempo. Hace mucho no meditas como antes hijo mío.

-Gracias por entender Sensei…

Al momento de abrir la puerta, Donnie se encontraba en la entrada, se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Splinter y luego me miró.

Desvíe la mirada y continué con mi meditación. Esta vez no me iba a distraer. Escuché como cerraba la puerta. Había entendido que quería estar solo.

Cuando mi estómago me rogó por segunda vez que le diera algo de comer, decidí terminar con la meditación.

Fui hasta la cocina y allí estaba Miguel Ángel preparando una salsa para los tallarines. Quise remojar un pedazo de pan en ella pero Mikey me lo impidió.

-Aun no es hora de almorzar. En un rato estará listo.

Gruñendo, comí el pan seco mientras encendía la televisión.

Donatello se paró en frente, impidiendo que viera las noticias.

-Donnie, no me dejas ver.

-Leo ¿puedo hablarte un momento?

-Te escucho.

-En mi laboratorio.

Me levante a regañadientes y lo seguí. ¿Acaso esto era una broma? Desde la mañana había decidido ignorarlo ¿y ahora me hablaba? ¿Y además, me decía Leo? Definitivamente el destino tenía algo en contra mía.

Hizo una seña para que me siente pero me negué.

-Dime rápido lo que tengas que decir Donnie, Héroes espaciales esta por comenzar y no quiero perdérmelo.- mentí

-Si, lo siento Leo. Solo quiero decir que lo siento.

¿Qué?

-¿Hiciste que venga hasta aquí, para que me digas que lo sientes por haberme interrumpido?

-No, no es eso a lo que me refiero.

-¿Bueno entonces que es Donatello? Apresúrate.

Apretó los puños y miro hacia abajo.

-Es muy difícil explicarte si me hablas con ese tono de desinterés.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi Donnie? Me dejaste de hablar por semanas ignorándome completamente. No puedo hablarte como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Leo… lo sé pero….

-NO, escúchame bien Donatello, esto lo he tenido guardado por mucho tiempo. Después de ese día que te dije que quería estar contigo me rechazaste y dejaste de hablar. Intenté acercarme para arreglar las cosas y me ignoraste haciéndote el que no me oía. ¿Acaso te importo como me sentía yo? Déjame responder por ti; No.

-Leonardo… escucha, Raphael me ha hecho en…- lo interrumpí, no quería saber lo que iba a decir.

-No quiero saber nada de lo que sucede entre tu y el, Donatello. Me lastima saber que prefieres estar con el. ¿Que no tienes sentimientos?

En todo el tiempo en que le decía lo que tenia guardado, no se movía, ni siquiera pestañeaba.

-No necesito que me respondas. Con tu silencio es suficiente. Ya estoy cansado Donnie, si quieres estar con Raphael hazlo, no me importa. Pero si aún me quieres aunque sea un poco, no me vuelvas a hablar y finge que nunca te dije que te quería.

Pestañeó, dejando libres aquellas lágrimas que estaban acumuladas. No esperé respuesta y me fui.

Podía oír mis palpitaciones, estaba tan nervioso y molesto. Tenia ganas de salir a la superficie y tirar todo lo que se me cruzara. Pero era de día, medio día recién. Ni siquiera era la hora de almorzar.

Entré en el baño. Necesitaba una ducha.

Me quite la bandana y me metí en el agua que aun estaba fría, pero no me importo. Comencé a lavarme forzosamente la cara intentando no llorar de la rabia que tenia.

La puerta se abrió y cerró de un golpe.

¿Que estas haciendo aquí? – dije corriendo la cortina para verlo.

Sin sacarse la bandana y el resto del equipo, se adentro, empujándome lejos de la lluvia, contra la pared.

-Necesito que me escuches.

-No quiero escuchar, ¿Puedes irte? Me estoy bañando por si no lo notaste. Raphael, aun esta entrenando, ¿porque no te vas con el y esperas a que se bañe?

Me tomo por los hombros y acerco su boca a la mía. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-Yo quiero estar contigo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Todo lo que te dije esa noche fue verdad Leo, jamás te confundí con Abril.

Me besó. Acariciando mis brazos subiendo hasta mis hombros y luego tomo mi cara en sus manos.

Estaba tan confundido. No podía moverme, temía que si lo correspondía se enojara y huyera como hacia siempre.

Se separó unos centímetros para mirarme, nunca dejó las caricias.

-Leo, perdóname. He sido un tonto al ignorarte y tienes toda la razón en enojarte pero tenía miedo. Se supone que somos hermanos, esto esta mal. En estos días no he dejado de pensar en eso. Creí que si te ignoraba, podría llegar a calmar esto que siento. Pero lo único que he logrado es extrañarte.

Comencé a ceder. Respondiendo a sus caricias con suaves trazos sobre su pierna.

Puse las manos en sus caderas, atrayéndolo. Acercó su cara a la mía, y lo besé.

-Donnie, ¿porque haces esto?- le pregunté, en ningún momento me separe de sus labios. Sentía tantas emociones juntas que creí que me desmayaría si me alejaba.

-Me canse de hacerle caso a mi cerebro, ahora solo quiero hacer lo que quiera mi corazón.

Tomé su pierna y la subí a mi cadera empujándolo hasta que chocó con la pared. Enredó sus piernas en mi caparazón y me abrazó más fuerte. Recargue la cabeza en su hombro, respirando el aroma de su cuello, buscando las palabras para contestarle.

\- ¿Cómo puedo creerte? Me has herido tantas veces que ya no se si confiar.

-Lo se, pero entiende que tenia miedo… aun lo tengo. ¿Qué dirá Sensei?.. ¿Qué dirá Abril, Casey y los demás?

-¿Te importa lo que digan los demás?

-Si algo...

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, aun lo sostenía contra la pared. Con una mano le acaricie la mejilla.

-Yo también tengo miedo Donnie, pero no podemos seguir así, solo por los demás.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí. Ya no quiero ocultar más mis sentimientos. Te quiero Leonardo y quiero estar contigo.

Sentí una presión en el pecho tan fuerte y a la vez tan diferente a las anteriores. No dolía, sino que necesitaba salir, expresarse, demostrarse… qué se yo.

Lo besé...

Me besó...

Nos besamos hasta que tuvimos los labios hinchados. Y aun así tenia tanto que necesitaba salir. Hice un recorrido por su cuello depositando besos que eran recompensados por pequeños gemidos. Se apretó más a mis caderas haciendo que la fricción entre ambos cuerpos fuera en aumento.

Comenzó a suspirar más y creí que me volvería loco cuando comenzó a besarme el cuello dando uno que otro mordisco.

-¡Ah! Don…

-¿Leo? ¿Estas bañándote?

Ambos nos detuvimos al escuchar la voz de Mikey a través de la puerta.

Nos metí debajo del agua.

-Entro y salgo hermano, me estoy orinando.

Sin esperar respuesta entró, puse mi mano en la boca de Donatello, evitando que se riera, al oír un ligero sonido parecido a un gas. Se escuchó el ruido del inodoro y luego abrirse el paso de agua, al lavarse las manos.

-Oye Leo, pásame el jabón.

Corrió la cortina.

No tuve tiempo siquiera de soltar a Donnie, o de explicarle a Mikey que hacía ahí, ya que había pegado tal grito que hasta en la superficie se hubiese escuchado.

-¿Mikey que paso, porque gritas?... Oh... Veo que me hiciste caso Donnie.

Raphael había entrado al escuchar a Miguel Ángel y ahora ambos nos veían como si estuvieran viendo una película de lo más entretenida. Bueno, al menos uno de ellos, el otro parecía estar viendo una película de terror.

-Mhhmm.

Había olvidado que aun sostenía a Don, y peor aun seguía impidiéndole hablar. Rápidamente quité mi mano y lo solté dejándolo de pie.

-Raphael, ¿puedes llevarte a Mikey?

Por su tono de voz, estaba alarmado. Lo tomé de la mano para demostrarle que no tenía de que preocuparse. Ambos estábamos juntos.

-Ven Mikey, Leo y Donnie necesitan… tiempo a solas.

-¿Tiempo a solas? Hermano ¡estoy tan confundido!

Escuchamos las palabras de Mikey através de la puerta. Donatello salio de la ducha sin soltarme la mano, haciéndome salir también.

-¿Estas bien?

-Esto es, precisamente, a lo que temía Leo ¿Qué tal si no lo acepta? ¿Que tal si ya no quiere volver a hablarnos? No podría soportar perder a Mikey, Leo, ni a nadie…

-Eso no pasará Don, hablaré con Mikey… Solo está confundido, hace tan solo unas horas ni siquiera nos hablábamos y ahora nos encuentra así, es normal que haya reaccionado de esa forma.

-Ojala tengas razón.

-Confía en mí.

Me sonrío.

\- Confío en ti.

Luego de unos minutos encerrados en el baño, decidimos que lo mejor por ahora era actuar lo mas normal posible para evitarle incomodidades a nuestro pequeño hermano.

El almuerzo ya estaba listo, me senté frente a aquel par que ya se encontraba comiendo, y Donnie se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Sensei no vendrá?

-Dijo que no se sentía muy bien, se llevo un trozo de queso y se fue a su habitación.

Me alcanzó el plato con la comida mientras me respondía.

_Al menos me habla normal._

* * *

Pasé un pedazo de pan por el plato quitando el resto de aquella deliciosa salsa, dejandolo impecable.

-Esto esta delicioso Mikey, ¿hay mas?

-No, lo siento Leo. Se acabaron los tallarines. Tendremos que encargarle más a Abril.

Solte un suspiro de decepción, aun tenía hambre.

-Toma Leo, yo estoy lleno.

-Pero Donnie, ni siquiera has tocado tu plato.

-No tengo mucha hambre

-Debes comer de lo contrario te puedes enfermar y…

-¡Aww ustedes son tan tiernos!

Dejamos de mirarnos para prestar completa atención a quien había dicho eso.

Mikey estaba abrazando a Rapha, quien también estaba igual de sorprendido que nosotros, mientras nos miraba.

-No… te molesta?- preguntó Donnie

-¿Molestarme? Estoy tan feliz de que al fin aceptaran lo que sienten.

Raphael escupió los tallarines.

-¿Ósea que tú sabías lo que les pasaba y no dijiste nada en todo este tiempo?

-Era asunto suyo, no podía meterme. Aunque a veces me daban ganas de encerrarlos en el baño para terminar con todo esto de "te ignoro porque te amo"

Los tres nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

-Pero no entiendo Mikey, ¿entonces porque gritaste al vernos?

-Creo que cualquiera se asustaría al encontrar a dos personas teniendo relaciones, cuando tu solo quieres jabón para lavarte las manos, Donnie.

La cara de Donatello combinaba perfectamente con la bandana de Raphael.

-No hicimos nada de lo que crees. – le aclaré.

-Claaaaaaro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencias: Turtlecest, LeoxDonnie RaphaxMikey.**

**Este capitulo es un poquitito subidito de tono, pero es levemente no es nada desagradable ni explicito, sólo que esta escena no podía faltar.**

* * *

Capitulo 9

-Donnie…

-¿Mmm….?

-Ya es hora de levantarse.

-Hmmm...

-Donnie…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las cinco y media.

-¡Ah, Leo! El entrenamiento es a las siete, déjame dormir.

Dejó de abrazarme, y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda. Sonreí al ver esa escena de capricho.

Hacía una semana que había ocurrido aquel asunto en el baño, y desde ese mismo día nos volvimos, de alguna manera… mas unidos. Todos los días, después de que los demás se fueran a dormir, Donnie se colaba en mi habitación y dormía conmigo hasta que yo me levantaba, como en este momento.

Lo ideal sería quedarme durmiendo hasta la verdadera hora de entrenamiento. Pero le había prometido a Sensei volver a entrenar como antes; y eso incluía despertarme mas temprano que todos para meditar, como antiguamente solía hacer.

-Donnie te quiero ver en la cocina a las 6, ¿me entendiste?- Escuche un leve quejido seguido de un "si, si" antes de salir de mi habitación.

Después de desayunar, me coloqué en posición de meditación, apreciando el silencio de la guarida que solo se oía cuando todos dormían. Recordé que me gustaba escucharlo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía bien, emocional y físicamente. No sentía esos nervios por ocultar mis sentimientos, ni esa presión en el pecho al no hablar con Donatello. O incluso ese enfado que sentía hacia Raphael cuando estaba con él.

Ahora las cosas estaban aclaradas, y todos estábamos felices.

Sentí los suaves, pero firmes pasos a mi lado y una voz que me daba los buenos días. Sensei se había levantado a desayunar, por lo que ya debían ser las 6:30. Y Donatello aun seguía durmiendo.

Esperé a que Splinter se sentase a beber su te de hiervas y fui hasta la cocina.

-¿Que haces hijo?

\- Prepararé café para…- Me detuve en seco, mordiéndome la lengua por ser tan idiota. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a Sensei que le llevaría a su tan preciado hijo, el desayuno a la cama, _mi cama_ en realidad. ¿Qué diría si se enterara que ha estado durmiendo conmigo en todos estos días? Y si se enterara… ¿Lo aceptaría? Ahora comprendía el miedo que tenía Donnie.

-¿Para Donatello?

Decidí contestarle que sí, pero con una pequeña mentira.

-Pues, ayer se ha dormido muy tarde- _Eso era verdad, gracias a mí ya que no podía dejar de besarlo. – _ya sabes, tratando de crear retromutageno y de tan cansado que estaba se confundió de habitación y terminó durmiendo en la mía. – _Si, abrazado a mí._

-Ya veo…- dijo tocándose la barbilla.

Continué con mi mentira al notar que me creía.

-Es por eso que le llevare el café a la cama. No quiero que se duerma en el entrenamiento por despertarse sobre la hora, sin desayunar, Sensei.

-Muy bien Leonardo, eres un buen hermano. Me alegro que por fin vuelvan a llevarse bien.

_Demasiado bien, diría yo_

-Yo también me alegro.

-Esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero dile a tu hermano- enfatizó la última palabra- que no se acueste tan tarde si no quiere volver a ser castigado.

-Hai Sensei.

Esperé que cerrara la puerta del dojo, para volver a mi habitación.

Encendí la luz. Donatello estaba durmiendo boca arriba, con los labios ligeramente abiertos.

Dejé el café sobre la mesa y me tiré encima de él. Debía estar muy cansado ya que ni siquiera me notó.

-Donnie…- le dije acariciándole la mejilla.- despierta.

Observé su cara esperando notar alguna reacción frente a mis caricias y detenidamente me quedé observando sus labios entre abiertos.

No aguanté y lo besé. Se quejó pero no abrió los ojos. Recordé aquella vez cuando trató de despertarme y me mordió la mejilla. – ¿No vas a despertar?- esperé unos segundos y me acerque a su boca, le mordí el labio inferior.

-¡Ay! ¿Porque no me dejas dormir Leonardo? – dijo molesto mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama.

-Ya has dormido suficiente. – le pasé el dedo por donde lo habia mordido, ya que se estaba relamiendo; tal vez lo había mordido fuerte. Me quité de encima y fui hasta la mesa.

– Te he preparado café Don.- Le alcancé la taza y me apoyé en la puerta, esperando a que lo probara

-Gracias Leo.

Lo sopló y luego lo degustó.

-¿Te gusta?

-Esta muy rico, tiene la cantidad justa de azúcar.

Con la taza en mano, se levantó y acercó a la puerta intentando abrirla, pero puse mi mano en la perilla, impidiéndoselo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay un beso de "buenos días"?

Sonrió completamente sonrojado. Me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Es en serio?

-Ya casi son las siete Leo, debemos ir con los demás.

Lo miré, como diciendo que no saldría si no me daba lo que quería. Suspiró y me volvió a besar. Le quité la taza de las manos y a tientas la dejé en la mesa. Le pasé las manos por el cuello atrayéndolo más.

-Emm, Leo, activando autocontrol, el maestro se enojará. – dijo cuando comencé a darle besos en el cuello.

Lo tomé por los hombros y lo dirigí hasta tumbarlo en la cama, subiéndome encima de él.

Se dejó llevar por mis besos y comenzó a ceder, enredando sus piernas en mi cintura y acariciándome los brazos.

Mis manos no se quedaron atrás, con una lo tomé por la parte posterior de la cabeza, atrayéndolo más hacia mí para besarlo, y la otra; aunque con algo de timidez, comenzó a bajar hacia su intimidad.

Sentí sus gemidos haciéndose mas intensos sobre mi boca. Lo toqué de lleno, la vergüenza sobraba en ese momento. Quería escuchar más.

-¡Ahh! Leo…

Rápidamente dejó las caricias a un lado y se llevo las manos a la boca.

-No te apenes Donnie, me gusta escucharte.

Le quité ambas manos para plantar un tierno beso. Eché una rápida mirada al reloj, deduciendo que aún faltaba para las siete, pero aquellos números me hicieron acercarme más para ver si la vista no me había fallado. Eran las siete con quince.

-Don ya es muy tarde.

Me apresuré a levantarme y acomodarme lo mejor que pude.

-Te lo dije- contestó arreglándose.

-Pues no te quejaste mucho- le dije tirando de su bandana haciendo que se afloje hasta que se quedó trabada en su cuello.

-Cállate.

Abrió la puerta pero antes de que pudiésemos salir, Raphael y Miguel Ángel cayeron de lleno al piso.

-¿Estaban espiando? – preguntó alterado.

Se levantaron de un salto y contestaron a la vez

-¡Por supuesto que si!

-Y oímos TODO- recalcó Mikey.

Donatello se agarró al marco de la puerta, completamente rojo.

-¡Oh Leo! muak muak ¡Oh Leo!

Me reí, sabía que Raphael lo hacía solo para molestarlo, y si que lo hizo. Don se abalanzó hacia el con las intenciones de ahorcarlo, pero alcancé a sujetarlo en un abrazo, paralizándolo.

-Cálmate Don, sabes que lo esta diciendo para hacerte enojar- le acaricié la mejilla.

-Ustedes son tan tiernos, ¡No puedo con tanta ternura! – Abrazó a Raphael mordiéndole la mejilla con extremada emoción.

-¡Mikey! – se limpió el resto de saliva que había quedado.

-Además- continué hablando – Sabes que no dijiste "Oh Leo"- agachó la mirada, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas – Dijiste "Ah Leo".

-¡Leonardo!

Todos comenzamos a reír, incluso él, al ver que no tenía remedio enojarse.

\- Vallamos a entrenar, que ya es bastante tarde.

* * *

Saltamos unos tres edificios más antes de parar unos segundos en la terraza de un supermercado.

-Bien, ya fue suficiente descanso, continuemos.

-Leo, ¿hablas en serio? No ha pasado ni un minuto aún.- se quejó Mikey

-Chicos, Sensei quiere que entrenemos el doble por haber llegado tarde hoy.

-Si, y no entiendo porque nosotros la estamos pagando cuando fue culpa suya

-Nadie los obligó a espiarnos, Raphael.

-Leo tiene razón Rapha, aquí el único culpable es Donnie. Si no hubiera gemido tan fuerte, no nos hubiéramos detenido a escuchar, y en este momento estaríamos comiendo una deliciosa pizza.

Donatello decidió ignorar el comentario de Mikey.

-Yo también tengo hambre, creo que una pizza no nos vendría nada mal.

-De acuerdo, vallamos a lo de Murakami.

-¡Ja!, estuvimos quejándonos con Mikey durante dos horas y no nos hiciste caso, Donnie habla por primera vez en toda la noche ¿y haces lo que él quiere?

-Son las ventajas del hermano favorito.

Donatello me paso una mano por el hombro, y le sacó la lengua a Mikey.

Enredó su mano con la de Raphael y nos la enseñó

-No los necesito, yo tengo a Rapha.

No distinguí dónde terminaba la bandana y donde comenzaba la cara de éste último.

* * *

Al llegar a la guarida las luces estaban apagadas, pero se veía una tenue luz en la cocina.

Sensei se encontraba sosteniendo una vela y unas toallas.

Afuera se había formado una tormenta, dejando a mas de uno sin tiempo siquiera a refugiarse, y nosotros no fuimos la excepción.

-Sensei, ¿se ha cortado la luz?

A-sí es Miguel Ángel, los estaba esperando para que no se asustaran al no poder encender las luces.

-Debería ir a revisarlo

-No, Donatello ya es tarde, ahora descansen ya han hecho suficiente por hoy.

Encendió otra vela y la dejó junto a Raphael, para luego irse a su habitación.

El ruido de un estruendoso rayo hizo eco por toda la alcantarilla.

Mikey saltó a los brazos de Donnie.

-Mikey no tienes que tener miedo, es solo la naturaleza.

-Eso dices tú solo porque dormirás con Leo. Yo tengo que dormir solo.

-¿Por qué no duermes con Raphael? – le alenté.

De un salto fue hacia donde estaba nuestro hermano.

-¡Claro que no!

-Por fa Rapha, será divertido. Prometo no roncar.

-No Mikey

-¡Porfavoooooooor!

-He dicho que no. Y es mi última palabra.

-Por favor Rapha, mira la cara que te esta haciendo. – le dije, sabiendo que no podría resistirse. Nadie podría frente a esa cara, pero él mucho menos.

-Llego a escuchar un solo ronquido Mikey y te juro que te sacaré lo verde de la cara.

Se subió arriba del caparazón.

-Arre Arre Rapha vamos a dormir.

Lo sujetó por las piernas mientras suspiraba resignado, yéndose a su habitación.

-Dominado- murmuré.

Se volvió

-¿Qué dijiste?

¿Yo? ¿Donnie, acaso tú me oíste decir algo?

-De echo si, el te llamó dominado Rapha.

Me lanzó una sonrisa triunfante, no necesite explicación, sabia que se lo había cobrado por lo de esta mañana.

-Asíque... ¿yo soy dominado? – Sacó su celular y adivine su intención.

-Rapha no lo hagas, solo estaba jugando.

Miguel Ángel se bajó y se acercó a su lado.

-¿Que es Rapha?

Le acercó el teléfono a Donatello, mostrándole la foto de la que tanto temía.

-Leo…

\- ¿Qué es? Quiero ver también.

Se la enseñó a Miguel Ángel. Nos vio y luego de vuelta miró la imagen, repitiendo esa acción varias veces.

La foto mostraba el preciso momento en que Donnie estaba durmiendo encima de mí mientras yo sonriendo, lo abrazaba fuertemente, como si se fuera a escapar de mí, aquel día que había sido envenenado por Cara de Pez.

Yo tenía los ojos cerrados de la vergüenza, no quería ver la expresión de burla en la cara de Donatello. Los abrí al sentir un beso en la mejilla.

Me tomó de la mano, llevándome hasta mi habitación.

-Esto es demasiada ternura para antes de dormir-

Fue lo último que oí al cerrar la puerta. Eso y un grito de Raphael, seguramente lo había mordido como solía hacer últimamente al vernos.

A tientas, ya que estaba todo oscuro, me acosté al lado de Donnie, apoyando las manos por detrás de la cabeza.

¿Qué era lo que esperaba Raphael para avanzar con Mikey? Si acaso creía que esos mordiscos eran solo por que estaba feliz por nosotros, era un completo idiota. Las indirectas de Miguel Ángel eran por demás muy directas. En especial con esas mimos que sólo le hacia a él. Eso me hizo recordar a cuando comencé todo esto, mis planes, los besos "accidentales", las caricias…

Me reí.

-¿De que te ríes?

Los números del reloj era la única luz en la habitación, y era suficiente para que distinguiese la cara de Donnie.

-Solo, recordaba cosas.

-¿Cómo que?

-Recordé cuando Cara de pez te mordió y alucinabas.

Se cruzó de brazos.

-Sigo manteniendo que Miguel Ángel se parece un poco a Batman. Si solo no tuviera esa barriga…

-No es eso precisamente lo que recordé, Don.

-¿Qué es, entonces?

Me giré, (estaba boca arriba) pegándome más a él. Podría decir que estaba invadiendo completamente su espacio.

-Recordé cuando me tocaste. Jamás me había sentido tan excitado como en ese momento.

Su expresión era de horror.

-Pero lo mejor fue cuando te quise calmar, y te enredaste en mis caderas frotándote a mi, mientras pedías que te toque, y….

-¡Ay Leo! no recuerdes esas cosas.

Ocultó el rostro entre mi cuello.

-¿No puedo envenenarte aunque sea un poquito?

Me miró ceñudo y me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Riendo le dí un tierno beso, pasando un brazo por debajo de él y el otro por encima, abrazándolo. Cruzó su pierna derecha por encima de mi cadera cuando me abrí paso entre sus piernas. Sus manos recorrieron todo mi caparazón, mientras yo hacia lo mío en su cuello. Comenzó a suspirar cuando empecé a mover la pelvis, rozando insistentemente su entrepierna.

-Leo…

-D-Don…

-Hazlo…

Se me aceleró el corazón, si es que aun podía ir mas rápido de lo que ya iba.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Jamás estuve tan seguro de querer algo…

Sonriendo, le di un intenso beso mientras le acariciaba las piernas, casi rozando aquella zona tan sensible.

Continúe, dejando un camino de saliva desde el cuello, pasando por el plastrón hasta sus piernas, volviéndome loco de solo escuchar sus jadeos.

Ascendí haciendo el mismo recorrido solo que con pequeños besos hasta llegar a su boca.

Con las manos en mis hombros, fue empujándome suavemente hacia donde estaba apenas hace unos segundos.

Mordí con insistencia una de sus piernas antes de tomar su miembro con una mano.

-¡Ah Leo!...

* * *

-Donnie…

Una última sacudida eléctrica me recorrió de pies a cabeza antes de desplomarme encima de él, enterrando la cara en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello.

Quién sabe por cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, abrazados, sintiendo sólo nuestros latidos desacelerándose.

No tenía palabras para describir todas las emociones que me invadían en ese momento…

Si creía que estaba enamorado, ahora lo estaba el doble.

-Don…

-¿Si?

Lo miré, un leve tono rozado pintándole las mejillas. Lo apreté contra mi, besándolo mas apasionadamente.

Cuando creí que el pecho se me hundiría por falta de aire, me aparté, dejando sólo la frente apoyada en la suya, con los ojos cerrados y los hombros agitados por la respiración.

-Te quiero.

Una tímida sonrisa seguida de un fugaz y suave beso fue todo lo que recibí como respuesta antes de que se acomodara para dormir.

Volví a esconder la cara entre su cuello, completamente avergonzado. Aquello había sido un impulso que debí haber ignorado.

\- Yo también te quiero.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews los aprecio mucho, espero que les haya gustado y no les haya sido desagradable o molesto. **

**Saludoooos :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Alcancé a apagar el reloj antes de que sonara la alarma. Reprimí un bostezo, intentando zafarme de los brazos de quien me tenía como si fuera un oso de peluche.

Si había dormido tres horas era mucho, pero… ¿Quién podría dormir teniendo a la razón de su felicidad abrazándote tan tiernamente?

Logre levantarme sin hacer mucho ruido, pero eso no evitó que se despertara. Se tapó la cara con una mano; (la luz había vuelto hacia una hora mas o menos). Rápidamente la apagué.

-¿Leo, que hora es?

-Aún es temprano, vuelve a dormir Don, yo te despertaré cuando sea la hora.

Se removió en la cama y luego se levantó desperezándose.

Quiero bañarme antes de entrenar.

-Como quieras.

Salimos juntos hacia el pasillo.

-Prepararé el desayuno, no te tardes mucho.- le dije antes de verlo cerrar la puerta del baño.

Dejé la tercera tostada untada con queso frente a mí, y eché tres cucharadas al café.

Se sentó mientras se terminaba de atar la bandana.

-mmm... amo el olor a café en la mañana- dijo soplándolo.

_Yo amaba el color café de sus ojos_.

-Leo, ¿no desayunaras?

Salí de mi ensimismamiento.

-Ya lo hice… quería esperarte pero te tardaste bastante…

Apoyé el codo en la mesa recargando mi mejilla sobre la mano, mientras lo miraba bostezar.

-¿Estas cansado?

Una sonrisa tímida se asomo en sus labios antes de tomar el café.

-Estoy bien, ¿y tu?

-¡Ah yo estoy excelente! ayer dormí muy bien.

Estaba tan sonrojado que creí que se había quemado con el café o algo. Pero entonces comprendí que lo que dije me había salido en un tono seductivo.

Sentí como me quemaban las mejillas levemente. Estire mi mano libre sobre la mesa y tomé la suya, acariciándola.

Una ligera vocecita en mi interior me preguntó: _\- ¿no tendrías que estar haciendo los ejercicios de meditación? _

Me regaló una de esas sonrisas que tanto me gustaban ver.

_\- Puede esperar.- _Me contesté.

-Buenos días.

Vi el horror expresado en la cara de Donatello. Rápidamente soltó mi mano y en un movimiento brusco tiró la taza que le había regalado.

Sensei llego justo a tiempo para alcanzar a atraparla antes de que cayese al suelo.

Se la entregó y Don se levantó para ir a lavarla.

-Iré a mi laboratorio.

El maestro se sentó en el lugar en el que hace unos segundos lo ocupaba Donnie.

-Veo que no has meditado Leonardo- dijo mientras revolvía su té. Iba a responderle pero continuó

– Ahora ya es tarde, ve a despertar a tus hermanos, no quiero que se retrasen nuevamente.

-Hai Sensei.

* * *

No vi a Donatello en toda la tarde. Luego de la práctica, que por cierto, la hizo con Raphael; no conmigo, se encerró en su laboratorio y no salió más.

Sentí miedo de que tal vez se hubiera enojado, rebusque en mi mente si había dicho o echo algo que le hubiera molestado, pero no había nada malo.

Ya era de noche, pronto tendríamos que ir a patrullar.

Raphael se sentó a mi lado y me quitó el control de las manos. Pero estaba demasiado concentrado como para protestar.

Me golpeo el hombro, entregándome una soda.

–Así que…. -Se detuvo un instante para darle un trago demasiado largo. Mientras estrujaba la lata, tomé un sorbo. – Así que ya te has cogido a Donnie.

Escupí toda la bebida y comencé a toser desesperadamente.

-¿Donnie te contó?- le pregunte cuando pude calmarme.

-No, lo acabas de hacer tú. Leo, ¡eres un pervertido!

Casi me desmayo.

-Deberías ver tu cara- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas mientras reía a carcajadas.

-No es gracioso.

-¡Si lo es!

Esperé unos segundos, ya cuando estaba más calmado le pregunté: - ¿Terminaste?

-Ahhh- soltó un suspiro de cansancio, tocándose el estómago como si le doliera. – Si.

Se me quedó viendo, con una mirada que decía "cuéntamelo todo"

-¿Qué, quieres que te cuente como fue?

¡-Ah! No, Leo. Guárdate los detalles para ti.

-¿Entonces porque me ves así?

-Solo… estoy feliz de que al menos uno de nosotros haya conseguido lo que quería.

Se giró, mirando el televisor, fingiendo que veía, su expresión había cambiado de alegría a tristeza.

-Tu también podrías, si tan solo le dijeras a Mikey lo que…

-Muchas gracias Leo, me has hecho imaginar el trasero de Donnie.- dijo interrumpiéndome y subiéndole el volumen de la TV.

Le arrebaté el control, y lo puse en mute.

\- Hablo en serio Raphael.

-Yo también hablo en serio ¿puede ser que tenga un lunar justo en…

Se calló al lanzarle una mirada poco agradable.

-Primero; No, no tiene ningún lunar. Y segundo; Miguel Ángel te ama.

-Si, como hermano.

-Sabes que no es así. La forma en que te abraza, te toma de la mano, te muerde…

-Si, son todas cosas que las hace porque así es su personalidad.

-¿PUEDES DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIRME?

Bajé mi puño frente a su cara.

-Gracias…. – Respondí al ver que se había puesto recto y me prestaba completa atención.

\- Ahora es mi turno de decir que se nota a kilómetros que Mikey te quiere Rapha, él está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo hacía con Donnie antes, sólo que tu eres muy tonto para notarlo. El no te muerde porque nos ve a nosotros tiernamente, eso es solo una excusa, créeme.

Vimos a Miguel Ángel salir de su habitación y dirigirse hacia la heladera. Volvió por el mismo camino con un trozo de pizza. Le enseñó la lengua a Raphael antes de encerrarse a jugar videojuegos.

-Lo ves… Intenta al menos acercarte. No te pido que te le confieses- le aclaré al ver que abría la boca para protestar.- pero intenta un beso "supuestamente accidental" a mi me sirvieron.

-Si porque ustedes son unos ñoños Leo, yo no haré esas cosas.

Me levanté, resignado.

\- Al menos intenta algo, no te quedes esperando que de la nada se te confiese porque no lo hará, más como es Mikey. Él ya hizo su jugada, ahora te toca a ti…

Decidí que dejar pensar con claridad a Raphael sería lo mejor.

Fui hasta el laboratorio de Donnie, aunque le daba su espacio, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin hablarle.

Entré sin golpear y me senté encima del escritorio, sin querer tiré uno de sus frascos, pero ni siquiera se molestó; parecía demasiado concentrado en la computadora.

Me echó una rápida mirada al sentir la mía.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sin quitar la vista de la máquina.

-Nada…- Le sonreí.

Tecleó por unos minutos más. Luego, inesperadamente, la apagó.

-¿Sucede algo Leo?

-Quería saber si estabas bien, no has salido en toda la tarde y ya falta poco para el patrullaje.

-¿tan rápido se pasó la hora?

-¿En qué estabas trabajando?

-En nada importante en realidad.

Se paró, quedando a mi altura, aún seguía sentado sobre el escritorio.

-¿Vamos con los demás?

Negué con la cabeza.

Lo tomé por la cadera con mis piernas para acercarlo más a mi.

-Leo… nos pueden ver.

Me paso las manos por el cuello.

-No pasará nada Don

La falta de cariño desde la mañana se hacía presente en el pecho. Corté la distancia entre nuestros labios y sentí una oleada de emociones ¿uno podía hacerse adicto a los besos?

La necesidad de tocarlo, de sentir sus manos en mi cuello….

El contacto de sus labios sobre los míos….

De su lengua con la mía….

Era simplemente embriagador. Simplemente no podía alejarme, por más que una parte de mi cerebro me rogara que estuviera alerta.

Me separé unos centímetros y me quedé mirándolo detenidamente, algo me llamó la atención.

-Tienes un chupón.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

-Ahí- le acaricié el cuello en la parte donde estaba aquella mancha levemente de color.

-¿se nota mucho?- preguntó alterado.

-Aún no.

Lo abracé y enterré la cara en su cuello, mordiendo y succionando en la misma zona.

-¡Leonardo!

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

-S-Sensei….

Me alejé tan rápidamente, deseando que no hubiera alcanzado a ver nada. Para mi suerte, estaba de espaldas a él, pero la cara de Donatello demostraba que no estaba contento.

Volví a acercarme a su cuello y lo olfatee sonoramente, sintiendo el olor de mi saliva. Donnie me miró pidiendo una explicación acerca de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Iugg hueles muy mal Donatello. Deberías bañarte.

-¿Qué?

Miguel Ángel se acercó a él y lo olfateó. Al parecer había llegado al escuchar a Splinter.

-Leo tiene razón, Donnie hueles a… a… A ALCANTARILLA. ¿Quieres oler Sensei?

Me bajé de la mesa y lo miré, esperando ver en su cara aquella reacción de credulidad.

-No gracias.

-Sensei, ¿necesitas algo?- se tapó aquel chupón que ahora resaltaba mas.

-No Donatello, solo vine a ver si ya se habían ido al patrullaje. Será mejor que te bañes pronto.

-Hai Sensei.

Se fue detrás del maestro y antes de cerrar la puerta me lanzó una mirada de odio.

¡Bah!, bañarse dos veces al día no le hace mal a nadie.

-Ufff... eso estuvo cerca.

-¿En serio Mikey? ¿a alcantarilla?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-VIVIMOS EN UNA.

-Encima que les salvo el caparazón, se quejan.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, saludoos :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

-¿A dónde vas Donatello?- escuché a través de la puerta.

Hacía media hora habíamos llegado del patrullaje y extrañamente Sensei se había quedado despierto esperándonos. Creí que si nos acostábamos todos, el también lo haría y más rápido vendría Donnie a mi habitación.

Vi como se encendía la luz del pasillo por debajo de la puerta.

-Emm iba a preguntarle a Mikey si tenía mi dispositivo Krang.

-La habitación de Miguel Ángel es la de la otra punta.

Me dí un golpe en la frente. Donatello podía ser muy inteligente, pero a la hora de mentir era pésimo.

-Oh cierto, es que estoy algo dormido Sensei…

-Entonces ve a dormir, mañana le preguntas a tu hermano.

Me quedé sentado en la cama esperando oír algo más, pero la oscuridad debajo de la puerta me dio a entender que se habían ido.

Al parecer hoy no dormiría con Donnie.

* * *

-Maestro Splinter, ¿quiere ver una película con nosotros?

Le lancé la mirada más ceñuda si era posible a Raphael pero no lo notó. Donatello se sentó junto a mi y él, cuando termino de poner la película.

-De acuerdo.

Tomó una silla y la acercó a mi lado. Después de que Mickey apagara las luces comenzó.

La película que habían elegido era de terror. Me sorprende que Miguel Ángel haya querido verla.

.

La luz se había ido y cuando volvió, solo quedaban tres sobrevivientes encerrados en aquel elevador. El cuarto apareció colgado.

¿De donde demonios sacó una cuerda?

Sentí la mano de Donatello rozar mi pierna mientras apretaba el sillón. ¿En serio le daba miedo?

Sin que Sensei se diera cuenta, pasé el brazo por detrás de Donnie y le acaricié la pierna.

Desde hacía más o menos dos semanas, el maestro se había puesto demasiado serio. En la mañana era el primero en levantarse y por la noche el ultimo en acostarse, y siempre llamaba a Donatello para que reparara algo cada vez que me acercaba a el, por lo que hacia más de una semana no había estado con Donatello. Y ni hablar en las prácticas, mi compañero era siempre Miguel Angel. Lo que significaba nada de contacto, nada de caricias, ni besos, ni sonrisas ni nada.

Al parecer logré calmarlo ya que dejó de estrujar al pobre sillón y se apegó mas a mi.

Una bola de nervios se me instalo en el estómago. Sin dejar de acariciarlo, me quedé mirando a Sensei, se había dormido; tenia la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Cuando despierte le dolerá el cuello.

De pronto la suave piel de su pierna se volvió más áspera y parecía como más grande. Me incliné hacia Donatello para ver que era lo que había pasado.

Para mi horror, aquella áspera piel era del muslo de Raphael.

-Leo- me susurró- se que soy irresistible, pero no eres mi tipo.

Donnie no aguantó la carcajada, haciendo despertar a Sensei. Rápidamente me crucé de brazos y fingí que no había pasado nada.

* * *

-Bien, aquí es donde nos separamos.

-¿Separarnos?

-Así es Raphael. Nos dividiremos en equipo para así cubrir mas terreno, si alguno ve algún problema llama al otro antes de hacer nada, ¿entendido?

-Como quieras sin miedo, vámonos…

-Yo iré con Donnie.

Abrió grande los ojos

– Pero Leo…

-Vamos Rapha, deja que Leo este con Donnie un tiempo. ¿Tan mal la pasas que nunca quieres hacer equipo conmigo?

Se volteó a verlo, conmocionado.

-Claro que no Mikey, amo estar cont…- dejó de hablar sonrojándose completamente - es que creí… creí que tu irías con Donnie, si. Solo por eso lo dije, prefiero mil veces escuchar tu chillona voz que la de Leo

Justo cuando creí que le diría algo lindo, pues su cara estaba roja, lo escucho decir esa tontería.

-No se alejen mucho.- fue lo ultimo que les dije antes de verlos saltar los edificios alejándose.

Me giré hacia Donatello.

-Bien Leo, ¿A dónde iremos hoy? ¿El laboratorio de Stockman? ¿La guarida de los dragones púrpura?

-Hoy no es noche de observación.

-¿Entonces de que es?

Lo tomé de las manos.

-Hoy es noche de Donnie y Leo…

* * *

-¿Estas seguro de que no estamos muy lejos? – me preguntó apoyándose contra la reja que se encontraba en aquella terraza.

-Donnie relájate, ellos estarán bien. Algo me dice que no nos necesitaran por mucho tiempo.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que por fin nuestro hermano se le confesará a Mikey.-

me situé a su lado, mientras observaba el cielo, no había ni una sola estrella pero aún así era hermosa.

-Te extrañé- me dijo, sin dejar de mirar la noche.

Me puse frente a él, desviando su atención hacia mí.

-Yo también, no sabes cuánto…

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, nos hundimos en un profundo y esperado beso, hasta terminar recostado encima de él, sobre el suelo.

Caí en la cuenta de que lo extrañaba más de lo que creía, sólo besarlo no era suficiente.

Quería todo de él…

Volver a unirnos…

A sentir que lo único que importaba en el mundo éramos él y yo.

-No Leo, espera…- quitó mi mano que estaba comenzando a descender por su plastrón.

-Por favor Donnie, déjame tocarte….- susurré entre jadeos a su oído.

.

En medio de besos y caricias, de jadeos constantes y fricciones entre nuestros cuerpos, comenzó a sonar mi celular.

-No contestes…- dijo enredando más sus piernas en mi caparazón.

Por supuesto que no iba a contestar, había estado esperando este momento desde mucho, nada era más importante.

Arrojé el aparato lejos hasta que ya no pude oírlo.

Pero minutos después comenzó a sonar el de él.

Frustrado, metí la mano dentro de su caparazón y lo saqué tirándolo rápidamente, sin importarme dónde cayó.

No existía nadie más; solo él y yo.

* * *

Seguíamos recostados, ambos tomados de la mano, respirando agitadamente mientras mirábamos la oscura noche.

Me acarició la mejilla.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó

Lo miré, hipnotizado por el brillo de sus ojos.

Pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez…

Como había comenzado todo…

La primera vez que sentí algo, diferente, hacia él…

El primer escalofrío que me recorrió al sentir sus manos curándome el hombro debido a una discusión con Raphael…

Su sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras me decía que todo iba a estar bien…

Me sentía tan bien a su lado…

Me inundaron inexplicables cantidades de emociones juntas, peleándose por salir…

-Te amo…- le dije acercándome a sus labios, sentí su sonrisa sobre mi boca mientras me besaba.

Pero yo no quería solo un beso.

Sabía que esa era su forma de responderme pero necesitaba escucharlo decir esas dos palabras…

-Donnie- eché la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo- dilo…

Con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas se acercó hasta mi oído.

-Te amo.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un largo tiempo, hasta que comenzamos a sentir el fresco de la noche.

-Leo, mira lo que has hecho. – protestó tomando su celular.- lo tiraste tan fuerte que se apagó.

Busqué con la mirada el mío, escuchaba la tonada de llamada pero no podía verlo.

-Don, ¿tu me estas llamando?

-No, aun se está encendiendo.

Lo vislumbré justo en la esquina del edificio, unos centímetros más y se hubiera caído. La llamada cesó cuando lo tomé.

72 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz de Raphael, el no llamaría tantas veces si no fuera una emergencia.

-Leo, algo anda mal- me mostró su celular que también tenia demasiadas llamadas sin responder.

Solo un tono después de que marcara el número, respondió con la voz quebrada y desesperada.

-Raphael, ¿que sucede?

Se me heló el cuerpo.

\- Ya vamos para allá.

Donatello me miraba esperando que le dijera algo, pero no podía hablar.

Lo tomé de la mano y comenzamos a correr hacia donde se encontraban nuestros hermanos.

Dios, ¿Qué habíamos hecho?

* * *

**Todo no podía ser de color de rosa para esta historia, algo tenía que pasar e.e**

**Actualicé rápido! eso porque tenía que rendir matemática y no fue la profesora y ahora estoy aburrida **

**La película de la que hablo no me acuerdo el nombre jaja, se que me dio miedo **

**Ya se esta acercando el final D: que tristeza.**

**Dejen un lindo review, muero de emoción cada vez que los leo, gracias por leer. Saludos :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Llegamos al callejón oscuro en el que Raphael y Miguel Angel estaban escondidos.

-Rapha, ¿dónde estas? – preguntó Donnie.

Escuchamos un ruido desde detrás del contenedor de basura. Al llegar alli, los vimos.

Mikey desmayado sobre los brazos de nuestro hermano, ambos bastante golpeados, él mas que nada.

Cargué a Mikey mientras Donnie ayudaba a levantarse a Raphael.

Ya le había avisado a Sensei, asique cuando llegamos a la guarida la camilla que Donatello usaba para curarnos estaba preparada.

Mikey tenía el brazo derecho quebrado, pero estaba fuera de peligro.

Raphael tenía varios cortes en la cara y brazos.

-¡No me toques!- le espetó a Donnie cuando intentaba acercarse para curarlo.

-Rapha, necesito curarte, esas heridas se pueden infec…

-¿Dónde demonios estaban? – gritó

Miré a Donatello, el arrepentimiento marcado en su rostro, al igual que él mio.

-Los llamé centenares de veces, nos emboscaron… Mikey estaba siendo apaleado y me estaban persiguiendo muchos soldados del pie, no podía hacer nada. Los… los necesitabamos- continuó, con la voz quebrada.

Sensei se acercó a él y posó una mano en su hombro, con la mirada nos pidió que los dejáramos solos.

Salimos del laboratorio y fuimos hasta la cocina.

Me senté en la primera silla que encontré, pero Donnie decidió hacer un té de hiervas para el maestro.

Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo estuve así; con la mirada perdida. No podía moverme…

El solo echo de pensar en la posibilidad de que mis hermanos hubieran muerto mientras nosotros estabamos…

-Leo, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto mientras dejaba la taza limpia sobre la mesada. Había ido a entregarsela al Sensei y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

-Esto es culpa mía.

-Es culpa de los dos- respondió. – pero Mikey ahora está con nosotros y a salvo, él es fuerte, en cuanto menos lo esperes estará jugando video juegos con Raphael. - Intentó sonreirme, pero no pudo. Ni si quiera creo que una de esas sonrisas pudiera quitarme el peso que sentía en ese momento.

-Debo hablar con Raphael.

-Yo no te aconsejaría que lo hagas, no nos quiere ver.

-¿Esta en su habitación?

-No, está pegado a Mikey, no quiere dejarlo ni un segundo.

Suspiré.

-Tengo que hacerlo…

* * *

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar las puertas del laboratorio abrirse, me miró con furia y volvió a agachar la mirada hacia donde se encontraba nuestro hermano.

-Rapha…

-No.- me señaló haciendome quedar a mitad del camino – No te acerques.

-Lo lamento

No contestó, se agarró la cabeza con las manos como si estuviera haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo en no explotar.

-Cómo fue que llegaron a la guarida de destructor- quise saber.

La cara se le transformó.

-¿Acaso vas a culparme?

-Por supuesto que no Rapha, yo…

-¡Esto es tu culpa, Leo! Si no hubieras insistido en que le confiese a Mikey lo que sentía, él no estaría así.

-¿Que?

-Te dije, te dije que no iba a funcionar, te dije que no iba a corresponderme. Pero tenías que insistir tanto con Donatello, con tu maldito capricho de no querer controlarte, con tus malditos besos accidentales. ¿Te digo una cosa? No sirven. En cuanto le conté todo lo que sentía salió corriendo sin fijarse hacia donde iba, es por eso que terminamos allí. - Tragó sonoramente y continuó.

-Intente advertirle pero me gritó que me alejara y alertó a los solados del pie. Eran demasiados, no pude- se atragantó- no pude defenderlo… Te llamé, llamé a Donnie pero su telefono estaba apagado. Mientras a Mikey lo estaban lastimando, ¡TU te estabas cogiendo a Donatello!

Para ese entonces yo había cerrado los ojos. No quería ver la furia en su rostro, me bastaba con escucharlo y saber que todo lo que decía era cierto.

Abrí los ojos cuando dejó de hablar inesperadamente.

Me giré al ver que su mirada no estaba en mí, se dirigía a algo detrás de mi.

Sensei estaba en la puerta, con el bastón en sus manos mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Raphael me lanzó una mirada de miedo, había metido la pata.

-Este no es el lugar apropiado para discutir. Su hermano está aquí.

-Lo lamento- contestó

El maestro estaba a mi lado, sentí su profunda mirada, pero yo no podía verlo.

-Leonardo… ¿puedo hablarte un momento?

Asentí, aún sin mirarlo, y lo seguí fuera del laboratorio. Me encontré con Donnie en la puerta, con una mirada de completa sorpresa.

Esperó a que me sentara en el dojo para cerrar la puerta y se sentó frente a mí.

Lo oí suspirar e inevitablemente lo miré a los ojos, la desilusión grabada en su rostro.

-No estoy enfadado- explicó - Estoy… decepcionado.

Hubiera dolido menos si estaba enfadado.

-No quiero una explicación acerca de lo que dijo Raphael. Lo que hagan en su habitación puertas cerradas no es de mi incumbencia… No mentiré al decir que no me agrada, pero es algo en lo que no puedo entrometerme. Pero esto se ha ido de las manos Leonardo… Eres el lider, jamás debes descuidar a tu equipo, ni a ti mismo. Has dejado de entrenar a la mañana como me habías prometido.

-Sensei yo…

-Dejame terminar. Vuelvo a repetirte que no me interesa saber lo que hacen en sus habitaciones, pero Donatello te está distrayendo Leonardo, no prestas atención en las prácticas porque cuidas de que Raphael no lo lastime, antes solías meditar la mayor parte del día, ahora ni siquiera lo haces. Hoy Miguel Angel trajo un brazo quebrado a casa, ¿y mañana?

Bajé la mirada, incapaz de poder sostenérsela.

-¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?

-Hai S-Sensei.

La puerta del dojo se abrió y Donatello se asomó.

-Maestro Splinter, Mikey ha despertado.

Se dirigió a la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta le acarició la cabeza.

Me acerqué a él, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunté.

Tenía los ojos llorosos, asintió mientras una lágrima caía del ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Qué has oído? – le pregunté secandosela con una mano.

Alejó mi mano y tosió un poco antes de hablar, claramente tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Todo.

Dejó la puerta abierta y lo vi caminar hasta entrar en el laboratorio.

Cuando fui conciente de que podía caminar sin perder el equilibrio fui a ver a Mikey, pero el ya no estaba allí. La puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta asique deduje que lo habían trasladado allí.

Cuando entré, Raphael estaba abrazando a Miguel Angel, mojándolo inevitablemente, ya que debía estar bañandose cuando despertó, eso explicaba porque estaba todo mojado y sin su bandana.

Pero aquella imagen lejos de tranquilizarme, me estrujó un poco mas.

Raphael hacía un esfuerzo por abrazarlo y Mikey intentaba alejarlo, con la mano buena, sobre su pecho.

Vi la desolación en su cara mientras quitaba los brazos de su cuello.

Hizo un verdadero esfuerzo para hablar y lo unico que dijo antes de chocarme al salir fue:

-Lo lamento Mikey.

Miguel Angel ni siquiera lo miró…

¿Porqué actuaba asi?

-Intenta dormir hijo mio…

Con un movimiento de cabeza nos hizo salir de su habitación.

-Ha sido una noche muy larga, vallan a descanzar.

-Sensei usted tambien debe descansar- dijo Donatello.

-Yo me quedaré con Miguel Angel por si necesita algo, no se preocupen.- cerró la puerta.

-¿Leo?

-Quiero estar solo Don…

Asintió, dejándome el paso libre para que fuera a mi habitación.

Me acosté e intente dormir, pero no podía quitarme la mirada de decepción de Splinter, de Raphael y de Miguel Ángel.

Ellos contaron conmigo.

Me necesitaron.

Y los había defraudado.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el accidente. El clima tenso en la guarida ya no se sentía, en realidad no se sentía nada. Todos estabamos separados. Habíamos decidido tomar unas vacaciones del patrullaje para resolver nuestros asuntos pero nadie permanecia en la misma sala que yo por más de dos minutos, ni siquiera Donnie.

El maestro Splinter meditaba más de lo usual, sólo salía del dojo para comer.

Miguel Angel volvió a estar mejor, tal y como había dicho Donnie. Aún con el brazo enyesado jugaba videos juegos e inventaba bromas, sólo que no para Raphael.

Este ultimo se la pasaba encerrado. Sólo salía cuando Mikey estaba en su habitación, y eso solo pasaba cuando dormía.

Y Donatello me esquivaba...

Raphael se asomó a la cocina. Al ver que estaba sólo yo, se acercó.

-¿Cómo esta Mikey? – preguntó secamente tomando una porción de pizza que le habíamos guardado.

-Él esta bien, hoy se la pasó haciendole bromas a Donnie.

Terminó de comer la pizza y se fue en direccion a la salida.

-Iré a la superficie por un rato, necesito aire.

No protesté, se la pasaba encerrado todo el día, verdaderamente necesitaba salir.

-Ten cuidado.

El maestro Splinter se acercó a la cocina para prepara su te de hiervas antes de dormir.

-Mikey esta mucho mejor, ¿no crees Sensei?- Intenté iniciar una conversación mientras se servía su té.

Asintió y luego se fue a su habitación.

Otra presión en el pecho.

No podía más… Todos me ignoraban. Sabía que tenía la culpa de todo pero no soportaba un segundo mas.

Fui hasta la habitación de Donnie, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo, pero se levantó precipitadamente al sentir mis brazos abrazándolo.

-Leo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Enterré la cara en su cuello. Lo necesitaba más que nunca.

-Debes irte- dijo intentando sacar mis manos.

-Por favor Donnie, no me evites más.- Junté nuestras frentes, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados

\- Raphael sigue enfadado, el maestro Splinter y Mikey me evitan, por favor tú no.

Lo oí suspirar y luego me estrechó mas a él. Volví mi cabeza al lugar en el que estaba hace unos segundos, quedando profundamente dormido mientras respiraba su aroma.

.

Por primera vez en esta semana había dormido tranquilo.

Estaba despierto, pero fingía que dormía, mientras Donatello me acariciaba el brazo, aun estabamos en la misma posición de anoche.

-Leo, se que estás despierto.

Sonreí sobre su cuello, besándolo hasta que llegué a su boca, estampándole un fuerte beso.

\- Buenos días.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia la pared.

Me incorporé a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?

Se volteó a verme, su mirada triste me provocó un escalofrío nada agradable. Sabía que lo que iba a decir iba a doler.

Antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna, golpearon la puerta. Me levante sintiendo todo el cuerpo adolorido por dormir en la misma posición durante toda la noche.

De seguro era Miguel Angel, en busca de Donatello para que lo ayudara a encender la cocina para preparar el desayuno ya que con una mano no podía solo.

-¿Leo, que haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido de verme - ¿Me equivoque de habitación?-

-No Mikey, aquí estoy- dijo Donnie acercándose a mí.

Sensei que pasaba detrás de Mikey, se quedó viéndonos y negó con la cabeza.

Otra mirada de desilusión…

.

Cuando terminamos de entrenar, el maestro le pidió a Donnie que permaneciese unos minutos más con él. Inconscientemente me quedé esperándolo en la puerta.

Donatello se giró a verme al notar la mirada seria de Sensei sobre mí.

-Puedes retirarte Leonardo.

Salí del dojo y comencé a dar vueltas por la cocina, incapaz de quedarme quieto.

¿Qué era tan importante como para decírselo sólo a él? ¿Le estará diciendo lo mismo que a mi?

Paré en seco cuando vi la figura de Donatello salir del dojo y desaparecer en su laboratorio.

Sin importarme que Sensei estuviera en la puerta, mirándome, lo seguí.

-Donnie, ¿qué te ha dicho?

Estaba sentado frente a su computadora, dándome la espalda.

-No me dijo nada de lo que piensas.

-¿Como sabes que és lo que pienso?

-Piensas que Splinter me ha dicho que me aleje de ti y no es así asi que no te enojes.

-Si no es eso, entonces ¿porque estas mal?

No le podía ver la cara, pero tenía la voz quebrada.

Se volteó a verme, acercandose.

-Estoy bien.-

-No no lo estas…

Lo tomé de las manos y quise darle un beso, pero me corrió la cara.

– Ya no podemos continuar con esto Leo.

Dejó de latirme el corazón.

-¿Que? Entonces Splinter si te dijo que…

-No. Esto quería decirtelo desde la mañana.

-¿ Porque? – le dije con la voz entrecortada

-Tu no eras asi Leo. Todo esto es mi culpa… Hoy Mikey trajo un brazo quebrado a casa, ¿ y mañana?

-Eso no pasará Donnie, jamás volveré a distraerme. Se que me equivoqué pero no volverá a pasar.

-En este momento tendrias que estar meditando junto a Sensei, y estas aquí.

-Don… por favor no, no hagas esto.

-La única forma para que no te distraigas es que volvamos a ser como antes.

-Donatello… No podemos volver a como éramos antes, no después de todo lo que pasamos.

-Tendremos que hacerlo por el bien de los demás.

-¡Y que hay de nosotros! – levanté la voz, comenzandome a irritar. – Esto no se puede terminar así. Olvidate de lo que dijo Sensei, olvidate de todo lo que sucedió esta semana…

-No puedo olvidarme. Y se que tu tampoco. Leo creeme, te estoy haciendo un favor al terminar con todo esto.

Me reí. Atónito de escucharlo ¿ Hablaba en serio?

-¿Un favor? ¿Llamas favor a querer terminar lo que tenemos por un error que cometí?

-El error aquí soy yo…-

No aguanté mas, me lancé a sus brazos, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía.

-Dime que es una broma Donnie.

-El maestro Slpinter te está esperando para meditar

Puso las manos en mi pecho intentando alejarme.

-Que se quede esperando, Donnie… te necesito…

-¿Te estas escuchando Leo? – dijo cuando pudo safarse de mi abrazo. – Estas desobedeciendo a Splinter, tu, su fiel seguidor… Y todo por mí. Yo soy el causante de todo esto. Esta vez fue Mikey y agradezco que solo haya sido su brazo, pero que tal si después es Rapha, o Tú- la voz se le quebró- No podría vivir sin ti Leo.

-Y yo sin ti Donnie

-Entonces entiende de una vez que seguir con esto esta mal, deberías saberlo.

-¿Esta mal quererte?

Dejó de mirarme.

-Mirame a los ojos Donnie y dime si esta mal quererte.

-Si afecta a los demás si.

-Y qué se supone que haga ahora, ¿fingir que nunca pasó nada, que nunca dijiste que me amabas?

-Si.

-Eres un cobarde. Si un cobarde – me apresuré a decirle cuando comenzaba a hablar- Prefieres fingir que nada pasó en vez de luchar para salir adelante por nosotros.

-Ya no hay un nosotros.

¿Esto era real?

No pude decir nada, no me salía la voz. Verdaderamente hacía un esfuerzo por respirar.

Como pude di media vuelta y salí del laboratorio.

Miguel Angel estaba en la puerta, seguramente escuchando todo. Sin querer lo choqué.

\- Leo ¿estas...?

\- Ahora no Mickey- le respondí, saliendo de la guarida.

Necesitaba estar solo.

* * *

**Perdon por quebrarle el brazo a Mickey u.u **

**Ojala les guste y dejen un lindo review, gracias por leer :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Entré en la guarida esperando encontrarme con las luces apagadas. Ya eran más de las doce todos debían dormir. Pero estaban en la cocina, esperándome.

-Les dije que estaría bien- dijo Raphael para luego volver a encerrarse en su habitación. Mikey hizo lo mismo.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Donatello alterado.

Sensei se acercó y me tendió una toalla. Desde que salí habia comenzado a llover y todavía no había parado.

-Gracias Sensei.

-Me alegro que estes bien, nos tenías a todos preocupados.

-¡Te hemos llamado ciento de veces!- gritó Donnie desde la cocina.

El maestro se volteó a verlo y con un movimiento de cabeza le ordenó que se fuera a su habitación.

-Lo lamento Sensei, necesitaba tiempo a solas.

-Esta bien Leonardo, espero que te haya sido útil.

.

Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando Donatello entró a mi habitación.

-¿ Que haces aquí ?- le pregunté, mientras me sacaba la toalla de la cabeza y la arrojaba al suelo.

-¿Cómo te vas a ir por más de seis horas sin avisarle a nadie? ¿ Donde estabas?

Había estado saltando de edificio en edificio, rompiendo cada antena de televisión que veía, para liberar todo el enojo que tenía hacia el, maldiciéndolo a más no poder…

Pero decidí no contarle ese detalle.

-No tengo porque contarte, no hay nada entre nosotros, puedo estar en donde se me de la gana sin decirle a nadie. – le repliqué sentandome en la cama.- Y te agradecería mucho que me dejes solo Donnie, me duele la cabeza.

-Seguro te enfermarás, estuviste bajo la lluvia por mucho tiempo, ¿quieres que de te un medicamento?

-No gracias.

Suspiró y se sentó a mi lado.

-Siento haberte gritado Leo, pero me tenías muy preocupado, creí que…

-¿Creíste que me habia pasado algo y lo último que me dijiste fue "Ya no hay un nosotros"?

-No seas cruel Leonardo.

Me reí, acercandome a él, quedando solo a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-No ha pasado ni un día y mira como estamos… Admítelo Donnie, no podemos estar separados. – le dije, rozando sus labios. – Tu, no puedes vivir sin mí- uní mis labios con los suyos- Y yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

Le di un suave beso y junté nuestras frentes.

-Y-ya es tarde, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para meditar.

-Donnie, quédate…

Lo tomé de las manos, pero las dejó caer, levantandose apresuradamente.

-¿Por qué haces las cosas más difíciles Leo? ¿Por qué no puedes fingir que esto nunca pasó?

Jamás podría fingir que nada había pasado...

Jamás podría volver a llamarlo hermano.

-¿Quieres saber porque? Porque te quiero Donatello, quiero darte un beso de buenas noches y dormir contigo, quiero ser lo ultimo que ves al dormir y lo primero al despertar, ¡quiero todas esas cosas! No te quiero como amigo y mucho menos como hermano. -contesté, elevando la voz.

Me levanté, quedando frente a él.

– No puedo verte de otra manera

-Leo…

-¡No! Esta bien, no te rogaré, si quieres que esto se acabe lo acepto. Pero no esperes que volvamos a ser hermanos por que no será así.

Cansado de verlo ahí parado sin hacer nada, sin hablar, sólo mirandome. Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí.

\- Vete Donnie. – Me asombré de lo grave que me había salido la voz, pero era solo una mezcla de dolor y enfado.

* * *

Giré en la cama una vez más antes de levantarme. Milagrosamente me había acostumbrado nuevamente a despertar antes de que sonara la alarma.

Me acerqué al almanaque que tenía en la mesita de luz y taché el día de hoy; el primero del mes.

Sentía que en estas fechas se celebraba algo, pero no recordaba el motivo, o más bien, me daba igual si había algo que celebrar o no.

Me apresuré a desayunar y fui hasta el dojo para comenzar mi día meditando, para después entrenar con los demás.

.

-¿Leo quieres ver una película conmigo?

\- No Mikey, debo meditar.- contesté mientras guardaba nuestras armas.

\- Vamos Leo, lo único que haces es entrenar y meditar, ya no pasas tiempo con nadie. Si lo haces por lo que pasó hace unos meses…

-No Miguel Angel, lo hago por que es mi deber.

-Sabes, si necesitas hablar…

-Estoy bien. Ahora si no tienes nada más que decir, déjame solo.

Con un suspiro de resignacion, se fue, pero antes de salir murmuró un: "te extraño hermano".

Encendí uno de los sahumerios que usaba Sensei y me coloqué en posición de loto.

Yo tambien lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba a él, a Raphael y por mucho que me costara admitirlo; extrañaba a Donnie.

Mikey tenía razón, desde lo que pasó me había vuelto más frio, más callado. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo entrenando para lograr sacar de mi mente todo lo que había pasado. En verdad creí que funcionaría, pero lo unico que hacía era imaginarme situaciones con él.

¿Qué pasaría si se apareciera en mi habitación a media noche y abrazandome me dijera que se arrepiente de todo lo que dijo, que se ha dado cuenta que era inútil fingir que nada había pasado?

Nada, no pasaría nada. No volvería a caer, ya me había herido suficientes veces. Lo miraría a los ojos y le diría que ya no hay vuelta atrás, por mucho que me doliera le diría que ya no lo quería y…

¿A quien engaño? Si viniera a media noche a mi habitación ni si quiera le dejaría hablar. Me lanzaría a sus brazos y le diría lo mucho que lo extraño.

Cerré fuerte los ojos intentando eliminar ese pensamiento. Eso era lo que quería, no lo que tenía que hacer. Y yo tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para todos.

.

Terminé de bañarme y fui hasta la sala, Heroes espaciales estaba por comenzar. Pero no estaba la televisión.

Recordé que Mikey había dicho que iba a ver una película, de seguro se la había llevado a su habitación.

Le di unos golpecitos a su puerta.

\- ¡Leo, viniste!

-Vine a buscar la tele, Heroes espaciales ya empezó.

Me abrió la puerta, haciendome entrar.

-Veámosla juntos.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Genial! tu acomodate mientras yo traigo palomitas.- dijo empujándome a su cama y saliendo de la habitación todo emocionado.

Sonreí.

Antes solíamos ver la serie juntos. Aunque siempre decía que no le gustaba, se quedaba haciendome compañía, luego se nos unió Donnie.

Hasta hace un tiempo intentó que la veamos juntos.

_"Estaba comenzando a inquietarme, Donatello estaba demasiado entretenido viendo un documental como para notar que era hora de ver Heroes Espaciales. No quería hablarle y pedirle que cambiase de canal._

_Mis golpeteos en el sillon se hicieron más sonoros y llamé su atención._

_-Lo siento Leo, ¿quieres que te ponga Heroes espaciales?_

_-Haz lo que quieras."_

Creo que esa fue la última vez que intentó acercarse.

Ahora él también me ignoraba. No le hablaba y él no me hablaba. Si necesitabamos algo del otro nos lo alcanzabamos sin ni siquiera mirarnos. Eramos dos extraños que compartían el mismo techo.

Y todo porque prefirió huir en vez de hacerle frente al problema…

\- Maldito cobarde.

-¿Me dices a mi?- preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación

Las palabras me salieron de la boca sin darme cuenta

-No Mikey, lo siento. Solo estaba pensando en voz alta.

-En Donnie…

-No. No pensaba en Donatello.- contesté irritado.

Dejó las palomitas a un lado y se puso frente a mi, tapando el televisor.

-Leo…

-No empieces Mikey. Además tu no te puedes quejar después de lo que le hiciste a Raphael.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-¡Lo ignoraste! cuando fue él el que te salvo.

-Tu no entiendes- respondió desviando la mirada.

-Haces lo mismo que Donatello hace.

-Esto es diferente Leo, ustedes se quieren. Si estan separados es porque son unos idiotas, pero todos saben que se quieren, Raphael a mi no me quiere asi.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Él siempre me ha tratado mal, me ha evitado, y de un día para el otro intenta tomarme de la mano y luego me besa… Al principio estaba feliz de saber que me quería de igual forma que yo a él y quise hacer algo que quería hace mucho. Le di besos en el cuello y…

-Ahh Mikey no se si quiero escuchar esto

-Ya es muy tarde- contestó, luego se puso completamente rojo.

-Esta bien, cuéntame. Vamos Mikey ahora quiero saber- le insistí.

-El… gimió- contestó tapandose la cara.

-¿Qué?

-GIMIÓ, de gemir. Dijo "Ah Mikey".

\- Ya se Miguel Angel, pero no entiendo qué tiene de malo.

-Que lo unico que quería era hacer lo que hacen ustedes. Él no me quería de verdad. Por eso salí corriendo y nos metí en este lío del que ahora estan tu y Donnie involucrados.

Traté de no reirme, pero una pequeña carcajada se me escapó.

-Mikey, no sabes lo equivocado que estas. Raphael no te quiere; te ama.

-Si claro, ¿y tú como sabes?

-Porque él me lo dijo hace mucho. Antes de que decidiera acercarme a Donnie asique imaginate hace cuanto fue. Yo le alenté para te dijera lo que sentía porque si fuera por el nunca te hubiera dicho nada. Y sabes que Raphael no es muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos asique lo que hizo fue un gran paso...

-Entonces quieres decir que el…- intentó ocultar su sonrisa pero cada vez se le iba haciendo más grande.

-Así es. Él te quiere más de lo que piensas.

De pronto, se puso triste, diría que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Que sucede?

-Es mi culpa que tu y Donnie no se hablen.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada Mikey.

-Deberías hablar con él.

-Ya no queda nada de que hablar.

-Pero…

-Mikey, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Esta bien, entonces cambiemos de tema ¿Qué crees que deba hacer con Rapha?

-Creo que lo justo sería pedirle perdon.

-Si, lo se- contestó cabizbajo

-Y después solo dile lo que pensaste. Estoy seguro que entenderá.

-¿Tu crees?

-Confía en mi

Me abrazó.

-Extrañaba estos momentos contigo hermano.

-Yo tambien Mikey, yo tambien

* * *

Alcancé a apagar el reloj antes de que sonara la alarma. Giré en la cama una vez más y me levanté.

Todo se había vuelto tan monotono que me deprimía, ya ni siquiera entrenaba por gusto. Era automático, y lo odiaba.

Me acerqué al almanaque que tenía en la mesita de luz y taché el día de hoy; sábado.

Me apresuré a desayunar y después me preparé para meditar tranquilamente por una hora, aprovechando el silencio de la guarida que antes solía gustarme, ahora no me parecía tan agradable. Me hacía sentir solo, vacío. Y es que lo estaba, aunque Mikey me seguía a todos lados y Raphael me había vuelto a hablar, me hacía falta alguien.

-Buenos días Leonardo.

-Buenos días Sensei.

.

Ya había terminado mi último entrenamiento del día. Estaba guardando mis armas cuando Raphael entró en el dojo.

-Oye Leo, el maestro Splinter quiere que vallas a la cocina.

-Iré en un momento.

Fui hasta la cocina donde estaban todos reunidos y lo primero que noté fue que estaba Donatello. _Genial._

Siempre tratabamos de no estar en la misma sala, ni siquiera a la hora de la comida.

-¿Sucede algo Sensei?

Miguel Angel sacó un pastel de la heladera, me puso un gorro de pirata y tiró papelillos de colores encima de mí.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Leo!

-¿Qué?

-No me digas que te olvidaste de tu propio cumpleaños- dijo Raphael.

Era mi cumpleaños, y no me había dado cuenta...

Valla que me había enfocado sólo en entrenar

-De parte de todos- dijo Sensei entregandome una pequeña bolsa azul.

Eso incluiría a…

Le lancé una rapida mirada a Donatello, me pareció que me sonrió.

-Vamos ábrela – insistió Mikey.

-¿El número autografiado de Heroes espaciales? Pero cómo…- pregunté tratando sin éxito de no mostrarme emocionado.

-Las maravillas de Internet.

Internet… Miguel Angel no sabía usar la computadora y Raphael mucho menos, por lo que el ultimo que quedaba era Donnie.

-Gracias… a todos. – dije mirandolos a cada uno.

-Aww Leo, ¡Abrazo grupal!- dijo Mikey

Todos me abrazaron.

Todos menos Donnie.

La sonrisa que tenía se me desvaneció en un segundo.

-Bueno que estamos esperando, ¡comamos!- propuse, mientras veía como se alejaba hasta encerrarse en su laboratorio.

La verdad no tenía hambre ni ganas de estar ahi, pero tenía que probar el pastel que Mikey había echo con tanto esfuerzo.

.

Me quedé por unas horas más junto a Mikey y Rapha, Splinter ya se había ido a dormir.

-Oh Leo, ya es tan tarde. ¿Por qué no vas a descanzar?

-De que hablas Mikey apenas es media noche, además tu siempre dices que no paso tiempo con ustedes y…

Movió la cabeza señalando a Raphael sin que éste se diera cuenta.

No necesite más aclaraciones. Me sentí feliz de que por fin decidiera contarle lo que le pasó aquella noche, pues me había cansado de repetirle desde hace una semana que Raphael no se enojaría si le explicaba lo que creyó en esos momentos.

-Oh tienes razón Mikey- fingí un bostezo- No se acuesten tarde- le dije yéndome a mi habitación.

Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando noté algo en mi cama.

¿Otro regalo?

No tuve que adivinar de quién era, ese "Feliz Cumpleaños" escrito a las apuradas tenía la marca de Donatello por todos lados.

Lo dejé en la mesa a lado de mi cama.

No lo abriré, mañana por la mañana se lo dejaré en su escritorio sin que se dé cuenta, para que entienda que no quiero nada de él…

_Uno…_

_Dos…_

Que patetico, no llegué a tres segundos antes de abrirlo.

Era un portarretrato. Lo acerqué a la luz de la lámpara ya que no distiguía la fotografía.

Y ahí estaba… la foto que nos había sacado Mikey antes del accidente.

_-Ustedes son tiernos hasta en las fotos-_ había dicho.

Acaricié la foto y la dejé en la mesa.

Dejé largar un largo suspiro.

-¿Donnie porque haces estas cosas?- pregunté mientras me acostaba.

Lo extrañaba tanto…

En las peliculas siempre creí que los actores exageraban cuando se separaban de la persona que "amaban" y decían que les faltaba algo, que no estaban completos, sin alma, sin corazón…

Pero realmente me sentía así.

Se escuchó un leve golpecito en la puerta, no logré descifrar si había alguien del otro lado o sólo era mi imaginación. Esperé a que golpeasen de nuevo.

Esta vez fue con más insistencia.

Seguramente era Mikey que venía a contarme cómo le había ido con Raphael.

Sin ánimos, fui hasta la puerta.

Me quedé petrificado.

-Hola Leo… ¿puedo pasar?

No podía hablar, sentía como la bola de nervios en mi estómago se iba haciendo más grande.

Retrocedí unos pasos para que entrara. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella para poder verme de frente.

-S-solo vine a ver si habías recibido mi regalo.

Inevitablemente lanzé una mirada detrás de mí; el portarretrato estaba en mi mesita.

Asintió mientras confirmaba que lo había recibido.

Se acercó unos pasos, dos para ser exactos. Retrocedí uno.

-Gracias.- le dije, cruzándome de brazos intentando parecer indiferente.

Me sonrió apenas y el estomago me dio un vuelco.

No se en que momento se acercó, no sé en qué momento me pasó las manos por el cuello y me abrazó fuertemente.

Volver a tocarlo, a sentir su aroma…

Fue suficiente para romper la fina barrera que nos separaba.

Volví a sentir el corazón en su lugar.

Enterré la cara en su hombro y lentamente correspondí al abrazo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños.

Estaba muy concentrado en las sensaciones que me invadían en ese momento, asique el beso que me dio me tomó por sorpresa.

Fue un suave contacto que se sintió como una descarga eléctrica. Pude sentir cómo le latía el corazon mientras me estrechaba más a el.

Traté de calmarme y respirar tranquilamente, no podía moverme, pero tampoco quería romper el beso.

Se separó unos centímetros y el pánico me invadió al sentir el fresco sobre mis labios. Lo tomé de la cara, besándolo apasionadamente; intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Me quitó las manos del cuello y me apartó de un empujón.

-Donnie…

-No debí venir…- dijo, buscando con la mano la perilla sin dejar de mirarme.

Sentí como se me inundaban los ojos al verlo huir de mi habitación.

Los cerré fuertemente, negándome a que saliesen las lágrimas.

El corazón me latía tan fuerte que creeí que saldría corriendo de mi pecho.

Esta era la última vez que me hería.

* * *

**Pobre Leo u.u me encanta esta última parte del capitulo.**

**Aclaración: La foto del cuadro es la que voy a poner de perfil acá cuando descubra como hacerlo jajaja la encontre en google y lo unico que hice fue escribirle Feliz Cumpleaños, pero no se quien sea el que la haya creado...**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en especial a Joy Hamato, me hiciste reir con lo de " que has echo perra, le digo a Splinter no a tí" Jajajaj **

**Bueno dejen sus lindos comentarios y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**No podía esperar, tenía que subir el capitulo Ya.**

**Advertencia: Mención de sangre, no se alarmen! Leo no mató a Donnie...**

* * *

Capítulo 14

-Leo, necesito contarte algo – dijo Mikey entrando al dojo.

-¿Puede esperar? - pregunté sin mirarlo. Estaba haciendo lagartijas.

-No lo creo…

-Dime.- dije haciendo más esfuerzo, ya que me estaba distrayendo.

-Tuve relaciones con Rapha…

Los brazos me temblaron haciendome caer de lleno.

-¡¿Qué tu Qué?! – me acerqué a él, frotándome el codo golpeado.

-Bueno… ¿recuerdas que hace un mes, en tu cumpleaños le conté lo que me pasó?

Asentí.

-He estado durmiendo con él desde entonces. ¡Solo dormimos!- se apresuró a decir- hasta ayer…

-Mikey, no se que decirte… Estoy muy feliz por ustedes – intenté sonreírle. Intenté.

-Que bueno que lo hayas tomado así, Donnie se enfadó porque no lo dejamos dormir.

Apreté los labios al escuchar su nombre y él lo notó.

-Donnie me contó lo que pasó…

-Mikey si no tienes nada más que contarme continuaré entrenando.

-El te ama…

-Si me amara no me habría lastimado tantas veces Miguel Angel.- le contesté enfadado. Sin querer tiré un vaso al señalar a la puerta.

Maldije en voz alta y me agaché para recoger los restos de vidrios que estaban esparcidos y los tiré en la basura.

-El está arrepentido…

-Dejame solo Mikey.-

Volví a tirarme en el suelo para continuar con las lagartijas.

¿Es que no había un solo momento en que el que no me hablasen de él?

.

A la hora de la cena, el maestro Splinter mandó a llamar a Donatello.

-Sensei no tengo hambre- dijo quedandose a mitad de camino.

-No importa, acércate. Necesito hablar con ustedes cuatro.

Lamentablemente, el único lugar disponible estaba a mi lado. Arrastré mi silla con los pies, pegándome más a Mikey.

-Creo que ya es tiempo que vuelvan a los patrullajes y seguir vigilando al clan del pie. Ya han estado suficiente tiempo encerrados.

-¡Si, genial! No soportaba ni un minuto más estar aquí adentro- comentó Raphael.

.

-¡Ah! Al fin aire fresco- Dijo Miguel Ángel respirando sonoramente.

-Presta atención Mikey. Según Donatello una camioneta cargada con mutageno llegara en una hora. Esto es lo que haremos: dos de nosotros irán al edificio que está al frente de este, cuando llegue la camioneta lo interceptamos y nos llevamos esa carga. ¿Entendiste?

-Si si, ¡Yo voy con Rapha!

-¡Espera no…- muy tarde, Mikey había tomado a Raphael de la mano y había salido corriendo antes de que pudiera quejarme.

Maldición, cuántas veces le repetí que no quería quedarme a solas con _él_

-Creo que haremos equipo Leo.

Le lanzé los binoculares y me tiré al suelo, mirando fijamente a la calle por donde vendría la camioneta.

-Ve a la otra punta, y avisame cuando los veas venir hacia acá.

Si bien podía ver desde donde estaba si se acercaban los del pie, no quería que Donnie estuviese a mi lado, y aunque sólo estabamos a cuatro metros de distancia, me bastaba.

Ahora que nos encontrábamos todos en posición, solo quedaba esperar a que aparecieran.

.

-Miralos, se ven muy lindos juntos.

Desvié la mirada hacia el edificio en el que se encontraban el otro dúo.

-Dejen de besarse y presten atención- les dije desde el comunicador. Vi como Mikey miraba para todos lados tratando de encontrarme, pero estaba demasiado agachado para que me vea.

-Aún falta una hora para que vengan Leo, dejanos en paz- respondió Raphael.

-Si Leo, ahí tienes a Donnie entretente con él- gritó Mikey desde el comunicador.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Donatello se volteaba a verme al escuchar eso.

-Callate Mikey.

-No, callate tú y besalo de una vez. Bésalo, bésalo, bésalo- comenzaron a alentar. Sin dudar ni un segundo lo apagué.

Me volteé a verlo.

-Leo…

-Concéntrate en la misión

-Necesito que hablemos

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo.

-Entonces escuchame… por favor.

Relaje un poco la cara y fijé mi vista a la calle.

-Yo… me siento muy mal por todo lo que paso. Pero todos estos meses que estuvimos separados me han servido para darme cuenta de… que tenías razón Leo, en todo. Estar lejos de ti y a la vez cerca me esta matando. No puedo seguir ignorándote. Siento que muero si no estoy junto a ti. Yo...

-¿Para que me dices estas cosas Donatello? – pregunté, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por hablar.

-Porque quiero que lo volvamos a intentar. Se que tu tambien quieres…-

-Te equivocas.

-¿Qué?

-Yo no quiero volver contigo.- le dije muy a mi pesar.

-Leo, no… no mientas.

Sin dejar de mirar la calle, metí la mano en mi caparazón y saqué el pequeño portarretrato que me había regalado hace un mes, y que llevaba conmigo desde entonces.

-No quiero nada de ti.

Lo arrojé hasta donde estaba e inevitablemente se rompió en mil pedazos.

Solo hasta escuchar el estruendoso ruido caí en la cuenta de lo que había echo.

Me giré hacia él, con el arrepentimiento marcado en mi rostro.

Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Quitó los restos de vidrio sobre la fotografía y se la guardó, mientras volvía a su posición. Me dio la espalda completamente, pero aún así pude ver que se restregaba los ojos forzosamente, impidiendo que las lágrimas cayeran.

Me había pasado.

Solo quería que sintiera el mismo dolor que yo sentí al herirme tantas veces, pero esto había sido demasiado.

Quise decir algo, pedirle perdón o lo que fuera. Pero no podía hablar, apenas si podía respirar.

Me mordí la lengua con insistencia cuando sentí mis propios ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Tomé mis binoculares y miré hacia donde estaban mis otros hermanos. Claramente habían observado todo, y aunque no habían escuchado, se imaginaban lo que pasó.

Tal vez esto había sido lo mejor, ahora estaba convencido de que jámas intentaría acercarse de nuevo.

.

Escuché el ruido de una espada desenvainándose detrás de mi e inmediatamente me levante, sacando mis katanas.

Había una gran cantidad de soldados del pie detrás de nosotros.

-Nos descubrieron

Raphael y Miguel Angel llegaron tan pronto nos vieron, dando comienzo a la pelea.

Los ojos le brillaron y recorde que no eran simples soldados, eran robots.

Todos comenzamos a movernos intentando dispersarlos, cada uno luchando contra cuatro o cinco de ellos.

Logré tumbar a todos los que me rodeaban, pero no ví cuando otro se me acercó tan sorpresivamente que no tuve tiempo de defenderme. Me dio una patada en el estómago tan fuerte que me dejó tirado por un rato sin poder moverme.

Mis katanas estaban fuera de mi alcance.

Intenté moverme pero el dolor me hizo retorcerme. Estaba mareado y sentía ganas de vomitar, pero eso no era nada con el dolor en el pecho que aún sentía por lo que había echo hace apenas unos minutos.

Un robopie se me acercó aprovechando que estaba herido.

Quise levantarme, pero el dolor me lo impidió, haciendome cerrar los ojos fuertemente. Escuché un ruido seco y luego sentí como se desplomaba sobre mis pies, con el bastón de Donnie clavado en la cabeza.

Me quedé por unos segundos observándo como peleaba, ahora a puño limpio, ya que había arrojado su única arma para salvarme, después de lo que le dije… aún así me salvo.

Era fuerte, aunque no lo pareciera debido a su contextura delgada, le estaba dando una paliza a esos robots, aunque no estaba peleando correctamente, peleaba sin prestar demasiada atención, su mente aún estaba en la discusión que habíamos tenido.

Me levante a tiempo para encontrarme a dos soldados aproximándoseme.

Di unos pasos apresuradamente hasta alcanzar mis katanas y los corté a la mitad en un segundo.

De pronto vi pasar a uno con el bastón de Donnie dirigiendose a él.

Más soldados se me pusieron en frente, impidiéndome ver.

Intenté moverme buscando un lugar libre para ir detrás de ese soldado, pero eran demasiados.

La desesperación me invadió, en un rápido movimiento los derribé a todos. Saqué la espada del cuerpo del robot y busqué dónde estaba aquel que tenía el bastón.

Todo pareció ir en cámara lenta y aún así, no pude hacer nada.

El soldado se le acercó por detrás y le partió el bastón por la cabeza, haciendo que inevitablemente cayese al suelo.

-Donnie, ¡Nooooo!

Corrí tan rápido como pude y corté en dos a todos los robots que le seguían pegando, sin importarle que estuviera inconsciente.

Tiré las katanas y caí de rodillas a su lado.

\- ¡Donnie!- gritó Raphael, mientra se acercaba.

Levanté su cabeza, con una mano sobre su nuca y la otra dandole pequeñas bofetadas para que reaccione.

Sentí algo húmedo.

-Esta sangrando, Donnie esta sangrando – dije desesperadamente mientras miraba mi mano manchada.- Reacciona Donatello, vamos- Lo pellizqué.

-Leo calmate- Raphael me tomó por los hombros, sonaba igual de desesperado que yo. – Salgamos de aquí y llevemoslo con Splinter, el sabrá que hacer.

Con cuidado cargó a Donnie, Miguel Angel me ayudó a levantar, y me guió hasta entrar en el tortumovil, ya que no podía dejar de mirar mi mano.

* * *

Terminó de envolverle la venda sobre la cabeza y besó su frente.

-No se preocupen hijos, estará bien. Él es fuerte- dijo, más para convencerse él que nosotros. – Ahora lo que necesita es descanzar, al igual que ustedes.

-Yo me quedaré- respondí.

-Pero Leo, Donnie necesita descanzar, ya oíste al maestro Splinter.

Tomé la silla que estaba en el escritorio y la acerqué a la camilla en la que se encontraba.

-Apaga la luz antes de salir Raphael.

Sensei apoyó una mano en su hombro y sin decir nada se fueron.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, a exepción de la computadora en la cuál monitoreaba las alcantarillas que nos alumbraba levemente.

Busqué su mano y la sujeté.

Me apoyé en la camilla, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Me dolía la cabeza…

Pero ese dolor era insignificante comparado con el de mi corazón.

Esto había sido culpa mía. Si no hubiera echo esa tontería él hubiera estado más atento en la pelea, y ahora no estaría así, tan golpeado.

Si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado…

Esto había sido mi culpa, otra vez.

.

Desperté sobresaltado al sentir una voz que me llamaba.

-¿Donnie?

Mis esperanzas se desvanecieron al notar que era Mikey.

-Te traje la cena Leo…

-No tengo hambre Mikey, pero gracias.

-Ni siquiera has tocado tu almuerzo, al menos descanza un poco, yo me quedare con él…

-No pienso dejarlo solo Mikey, ya no. – le contesté, mientras acariciaba la mano que sostenía desde anoche.

-El estará bien ¿verdad?… Si le pasara algo no se que haría- le acarició la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a hipar

-No pierdas las esperanzas Mikey. El… no se rendirá tan fácilmente, el es fuerte. – besé fuertemente su mano. – Es un luchador, el… el…

Rodeó la camilla hasta llegar a mí y me abrazó. Quebré en llanto

-Esta bien Leo, todo estará bien…

-Esto ha sido mi culpa Mikey.

-No digas esas cosas Leo, nadie tiene la culpa.

Me estreché fuertemente a él, enterrando la cara en su hombro.

A los pocos minutos sentí los brazos de Rapha y el maestro Splinter, brindandome su apoyo, mientras murmuraban que todo estaría bien, que no estaba solo en esto, todos saldríamos adelante.

Como la familia que solíamos ser.

-Leo, ve a descanzar un rato, nosotros lo cuidaremos.

-Raphael, no lo dejare solo.

-Al menos pégate una ducha, aún tienes los rastros de la pelea de anoche

Miré mi mano y se me inundaron los ojos nuevamente; aún tenía la sangre de Donnie en ella.

.

Entré en el laboratorio con la toalla en manos. No quise tardar demasiado, temía que despertara y yo no estuviera ahí.

Raphael estaba junto a Miguel Ángel, consolándolo mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Mikey ya no llores por favor.

-Como… no quieres que… llore- dijo mientras sollozaba- si Donnie aún no despierta… y ya ha pasado un día entero inconciente.

Me senté en la silla frente a la camilla. Solo hasta ese entonces repararon en mi presencia.

Volví a tomar su mano.

Mikey paró de llorar e intentó reprimir un bostezo.

-Ve a descanzar Mikey, ya es muy tarde.

-¿y que hay de ti?

-Yo dormiré aquí…

Asintió y junto a Raphael salieron del laboratorio.

Suspiré cansadamente al recordar lo que había dicho Miguel Angel hace apenas unos segundos.

Ya había pasado un día…

Y aún seguía inconciente.

-Donnie, despierta…

Me acerqué a su cara para ver si notaba alguna expresión, alguna mueca lo que fuera.

Observé su rostro ahora sin su bandana tan carácterística de él.

Tenía el labio lastimado y unos pequeños rasguños por toda la cara.

Le acaricié la mejilla.

Desvié la mirada hacia su escritorio cuando sentí el impulso de llorar.

Uno de sus tantos libros me llamó la atención. Me acerqué hasta allí y lo tomé. No era un libro, era el cuaderno en el que diseñaba sus inventos…

Volví a adoptar mi lugar mientras lo abría.

Me impresionó lo creativo que podía llegar a ser…

El dibujo a lapiz de una tortuga formada por basura desechada se veía bastante impresionante.

Di vuelta la página para continuar leyendo las características de ésta, pero no había más dibujos con descripciones…

Había una corta frase, escrita con lápiz de color azul.

_[…]"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo volverás a tener "[…]_

Volví a dar vuelta la página para ver si tenía fecha.

Si la tenía, era de unas semanas después de que nos separamos.

Continué pasando de páginas, ignorando los dibujos y yendo sólo a la parte de atrás en la que tenía más frases.

_[…] "Es duro cuando alguien especial comienza a ignorarte, pero es más difícil cuando tienes que fingir que no te importa "[…]_

_[…] "Y me fui, sabiendo que no quería irme…"[…]_

Cada frase era como una flecha que iba directo a mi corazón.

_[…] !No hay beso más triste que aquel que no sabías que sería el último"[…]_

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, desdibujando las lineas del cuaderno.

-Ese no ha sido nuestro último beso Donatello.- le dije

Me acerqué hasta quedar recostado en la orilla de la camilla.

Volví a acariciarle la mejilla y lo abrace ocultando el rostro entre su cuello

-Despierta, por favor Donnie… Necesito que sonrías y me digas que todo estará bien. Yo también quiero volver a estar contigo,lo que dije antes…- inhalé, tratando de calmar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.- lo siento tanto… no lo dije en serio, fui un idiota Donnie. Aún tenemos muchas cosas por vivir juntos, despierta por favor…

Levanté el rostro, buscando esperanzadamente una reacción, una sonrisa, un ligero sonrojo, algo…

Cerre los ojos y lentamente me acerqué a su boca, rozando suavemente mis labios con los suyos. La electricidad me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Te amo…

Me quedé por unos segundos así, observandolo. Me mordí fuertemente el labio, al sentir que me comenzaba a temblar y volví mi cabeza a su cuello, acariciándolo hasta quedarme dormido.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, ahora solo falta el último capítulo, no lo quiero subir :/ no quiero que esta historia se acabe ¿ que va a ser de mi vida sin imaginarme momentos para ellos?**

**Igual ya estoy empezando otra jaja si no es molestia me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión.**

**Esta es una partecita:**

Donatello se rió

-¿No te das cuenta Leo? Jamás recibiremos una caricia así – le acarició la mejilla para demostrarle su punto - Jamás se la podremos hacer a alguien para expresarle cuánto nos importa y eso es… triste.

Alejó su mano cuando se dio cuenta que la había dejado demasiado tiempo sobre la mejilla de Leonardo, sin embargo, a él no pareció molestarle.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad los aprecio mucho. Abrazoos :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencias: Ultimo capitulo :( Demasiada ternura recompensada por los tiempos tristes.**

* * *

Capitulo 15

Desperté al sentir una mano acariciar mi mejilla.

Enseguida me levanté y observé el rostro de Donatello, seguía igual.

Volteé hacia la derecha y vi al maestro Splinter mirándome detenidamente.

El pulso se me aceleró y comencé a sentirme mareado.

Me incorporé de inmediato

-S-sensei, yo…

-No te asustes, no tienes que explicarme nada hijo.

-Siento que estes decepcionado Sensei- le dije cabizbajo.

-¿Decepcionado? – suspiró y yo solo atiné a cerrar los ojos fuertemente- Leonardo te debo una disculpa.

-¿Que?- pregunté completamente sorprendido.

-En aquel momento en el que Migul Angel regresó herido a casa, estaba perturbado y no pensé con claridad en lo que dije, pues ya venía sospechando que algo sucedía entre ustedes y tenía preparado un discurso. Pero, vuelvo a repetir, tenía los sentimientos a flote y no pensé en lo que dije. Debo admitir que creí que todo esto era solo una confusión temporaria, producto de estar encerrados por tanto tiempo, es por eso que creí que luego de un tiempo volverían a la normalidad.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, y luego continuó.

-Pero con el correr de los meses me he dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos son puros y verdaderos, juntos trabajan mejor que alejados y eso fue desde siempre, desde pequeños estuvieron juntos, y creeme Leonardo que, lo único que he hecho desde ese entonces, es arrepentirme de lo que dije. Verlos separados, cuando ustedes eran tan unidos, me partió el alma. Pero no podía entrometerme, pues ustedes deciden sobre lo que quieren hacer con sus vidas…

Escuché atentamente sus palabras y pude notar el arrepentimiento en ellas.

-Pero créeme Leonardo, jamás podría estar decepcionado de ti.

Bajé de la camilla y me acerqué a él. Dudé un segundo y luego lo abracé fuertemente.

-Gracias padre…

Nos separamos al oír pasos acercándose al laboratorio.

Eran Casey y Abril.

Esta última fue directo a Donnie.

-¿Hace cuanto esta así?- preguntó Casey

-Desde el miércoles en la noche- respondió Splinter

-En un par de horas harán dos días que lleva sin despertar- agregué.

Abril comenzó a llorar y besó su mejilla.

Me dí un golpe mentalmente al sentir una pizca de celos, este no era momento para pensar en idioteces.

-¿Podría quedarme un rato con él, a solas?

Muy a mi pesar, tuve que salir junto a Casey y Splinter.

Era su mejor amigo, supongo que ella también querría sincerarse con él.

Me tumbé en el sillón en el que estaban mis hermanos.

Nadie dijo nada, no había nada de que hablar, solo nos mirábamos entre nosotros esperando que Don despertara.

Cabeceé por tercera vez, antes de removerme en mi lugar para intentar despabilarme, pero parecía que el sillón tiraba de mí cada vez más, rogando porque estirase las piernas y me acostase cómodamente.

* * *

-¡Leoooooo!

-¡Leo, Leo ven aquí! – escuché a lo lejos- Donnie despertó.

Rapha había dicho las palabras mágicas, de un salto estaba corriendo hacia el laboratorio sin ver muy bien, pues aún seguía un poco dormido.

Y allí estaba…

-L-leo

El estómago me dio un vuelco y se me inundaron los ojos.

Me sonreía…

Despues de meses sin ver su sonrisa, sin ver ese brillo en sus ojos…

Despues de tanto tiempo sin sentir el alma…

De tres zancadas llegué a su lado.

Lo tomé de la cara, juntando nuestras frentes.

-¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien!- sonreí con completa alegría

Importándome nada la mirada asustada y extrañada de todos los presentes en el laboratorio, lo besé entusiasta. Intentando transmitirle todos los sentimientos que me invadían…

La alegría y felicidad al saber que estaba bien…

El amor y la electricidad, que me recorrían de pies a cabeza…

El arrepentimiento y la culpa…

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto- le dije entre besos mientras él limpiaba mis lágrimas de felicidad.- No fue en verdad lo que dije, yo quiero todo de ti y te quiero conmigo para siempre Donnie

-Yo tambien lo siento… siento haberte herido tantas veces, nunca qui…- lo volví a besar, impidiendo que continuara hablando.

-¡Ya no puedo aguantar más!- gritó Mikey, captando la atención de todos nosotros.

Tomó por los hombros a Raphael y sin importarle la mirada asustada de éste, lo besó con toda la ternura del mundo.

-Mikey- susurró, mirando alarmadamente hacia Splinter.

-Ya era hora, Miguel Angel-

-¿Qué? – preguntaron sorprendidos - ¿Ya lo sabías Sensei?

-Siempre lo he sabido.

-¿Pero, c-como?

-Les permito recordar que yo también fui joven y enamoradizo alguna vez

Todos tenían la boca abierta en señal de completa sorpresa.

Miré a Donatello y besé su mejilla haciendolo salir de su asombro.

-¡Si! págame Jones- por primera vez habló Abril, haciendo que todos fijemos la vista en ella.

-¡Oh rayos! – dijo Casey sacando su billetera.

Abril comenzó a contar los billetes. Y todos nos miramos entre sí, sin entender lo que sucedía.

-¡Ochenta, noventa y cien!, fue un placer apostar contigo Casey- le dijo mientras los guardaba en la cartera.

-¿Apostar?

-Pues veras Donnie… Ya sabía lo que pasaba entre ustedes y cuando le conté a Casey, él no me creyó asique decidimos apostar cien dólares para ver quién tenía razón, y obviamente fui yo.

-¿Pero cómo lo supiste?

-Digámosle intuición femenina, ademas es imposible no notar el brillo en los ojos de Leo cada vez que tu sonríes y viceversa.

Me quedé boquiabierto y Raphael se rió.

-También era imposible no ver las miradas que le lanzaba Raphael a Mikey cada vez que "creía" que nadie estaba viendo.

Ahora había dejado las risotadas de lado y se había ruborizado completamente.

-¿Y no te molesta?- pregunté

-¡Por supuesto que no! gracias a ustedes gané cien dólares. Además porqué tendría que molestarme, el que ustedes se quieran de manera diferente no afecta a nuestra amistad.

-Eres la mejor Abril- dijo Mikey abrazándola

\- Casey no parece molesto…- me susurró Donnie.

-Creo que está más molesto por perder dinero que por enterarse de lo nuestro Don- contesté mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-A mi tampoco me molesta, pero por favor no se digan cosas tiernas frente a mí, a Casey Jones no le gusta las cosas sentimentales- dijo señalándose y recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de nuestra amiga.

-¿Que les parece si hacemos un pastel para celebrar? – propuso Abril.

-Genial, me muero de hambre- dijo Donatello bajandose de la camilla.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Leo, estuve acostado en ese duro colchón por dos días, necesito moverme un poco.

-Esta bien, te moverás de aquí a tu habitación y eso es todo, vamos- le dije ayudándolo a caminar.

-¿Sabes que me golpee la cabeza no? – preguntó riendo, mientras todos nos dispersábamos fuera del laboratorio. – puedo caminar perfectamente.

Ignorando el comentario, lo guié hasta su habitación y lo ayudé a llegar a su cama.

Me senté frente a él.

Nos quedamos por incontables minutos sin decir nada, sólo viéndonos a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no querer alejarte de mí mientras estuve inconciente… Pude escuchar todo lo que hablaban, aunque no podía contestar – me acarició la mejilla.

-Jamás volveré alejarme de ti Don- le contesté besando su mano.

Se movió a un lado de la cama y le dio unos golpecito al colchón invitándome a que me acueste junto a él.

Estuvimos por varios minutos sin decir palabra alguna, no había necesidad, hablabamos a través de las caricias.

Escuchamos unas risotadas a traves de la puerta y luego el estrepitoso ruido de un plato hacerse añicos.

Aquel sonido me recordó lo que había echo en la terraza.

-Lo siento- murmuré sobre su cuello.

-¿mmm...?

Levanté el rostro y besé su frente aún vendada

-Lo siento mucho, creeme que en verdad lo siento, nunca quise…

-Leo, esta bien… entiendo que estabas dolido y no lo hiciste a propósito- dijo interrumpiéndome.- Aunque fue cruel.

-Lo sé, y me siento muy mal, crei…

-¿Creíste que me moriría y lo último que hiciste fue romper el portarretratos que te regalé con todo mi amor?

-Ahora tu eres cruel Donnie.

-Si, pero te lo mereces por haberme roto el corazón- dijo riendo mientras me daba un estrepitoso beso en la mejilla.

-Tú me lo has roto más veces- repliqué - ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que me odiabas? y esa vez en tu habitación, luego en el laboratorio y tambien en…

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¿tregua?- preguntó

Fingí que lo pensaba por unos segundos y después le estampé un fuerte beso en los labios.

-Tregua.

Oímos la voz de Abril avisándonos que ya habían llegado las pizzas.

-Será mejor que vallamos antes de que Mikey y Casey se devoren todo

Intenté levantarme, pero me echó las manos al cuello y me atrajo más hacia él, dandome un delicado y tierno beso.

Después nos levantamos.

-Tengo algo para ti- le dije entregándole un pequeño paquete.

La enorme sonrisa que me dio hizo que me temblara el corazón de la emoción.

Se acercó hasta encender la lámpara que se encontraba en una mesa cerca de la puerta

-¿Dónde la encontraste? – preguntó mientras sonreía

-Estaba en tu escritorio y se me ocurrió que ponerla en un lindo cuadro era mejor a que estuviera aplastada por todos tus libros.

-Sabes, sensei me la dio- dijo mientras la colocaba en la mesita

-¿Sensei?

-Así es… ¿recuerdas esa vez que Splinter habló conmigo, y pensabas que me había dicho que me aleje de tí?

-Cómo olvidarlo…

-Bueno, él dijo que siempre supo que lo nuestro iba más allá de un simple cariño fraternal y lo supo cuando nos sacó esa foto. – dijo señalando la foto en la que Donnie intentaba explicarme algo del libro y yo le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Recuerdos como ese se me vinieron a la mente haciendome entender que siempre había estado enamorado de Donatello.

Desde pequeño.

Me agarró por los hombros y me empujó contra la puerta, sacándome de mis pensamiento.

-Donnie qué…

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo- dijo agitado, rozando mis labios.- siempre te he amado y lo supe cuando te abracé esa vez que fuiste a mi habitación con mucha fiebre.

Ahora era mi turno de tomar su rostro y besarle con todo el amor que sentía.

-Don… debemos ir a cenar-

-No quiero cenar, quiero quedarme aquí contigo- dijo mientras me daba besos por todos rostro; en el cuello, en los párpados, en las mejillas.

-Donnie sabes que lo que más quiero es quedarme aquí tambien…- dejé de hablar para darle un corto beso - pero tienes que cenar.

-No tengo hambre.

-Debes comer…has… estado inconciente… por dos días… y sin comer- dije pausadamente debido a sus besos.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado Leo.

-Ahh Don, yo tambien…- le respondí, mientras me derretía en el roce de sus labios sobre mi cuello.- Pero debes comer - volvió a besarme, ignorando completamente lo que le decía.

-Don…Donnie…Dona… tello.

-Ya te oí Leonardo.

-Entonces… hazme caso.

-Bien- dijo antes de darme un último beso y separarse. – más te vale que sea la pizza más rica que haya probado.

-Pero yo no la encargué.

-No me importa

Lo tomé de la barbilla y le estampé un sonoro beso.

-Te amo tanto.

Me acomodó la bandana que seguramente se habia desalineado y abrió la puerta para que salgamos.

Raphael y Miguel Angel cayeron de lleno al piso, _nuevamente._

-¿Otra vez espíando?- pregunté

Se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

-¡Oh Donnie te amo tanto muak muak Oh Leo!- dijeron a la vez, imitándonos

Negué con la cabeza, sorprendido de lo infantiles que podían llegar a ser

-Vamos a comer de una vez.

.

-¿No era que no tenías hambre Donnie?- le pregunté viendo como tomaba la ultima rebanada del pastel.

Hacía una hora que Abril y Casey habían abandonado la guarida y Splinter se había ido a dormir.

-No tenía…

-Pues por lo visto sí, ya que te comiste una pizza entera y casi todo el pastel.

-Hacía mucho no comía pizza- se defendió.

Besé su mejilla.

-Hace tres días Donnie.

-Oye Mikey, tienes pastel por toda la boca- Raphael llamó nuestra atención.

-¿Ya esta? – dijo fregandose.

Lo tomó de la barbilla y para sorpresa nuestra, lo besó enérgicamente limpiando el resto de pastel.

-Ya está.

La boca de Miguel Angel formó un O, como si estuviera analizando lo que había sucedido. Segundos después se lanzó a los brazos de este, y sin dejar de besarse se fueron hasta su habitación, llevandose por delante todo lo que había en el camino.

-Me alegro que por fin todos estemos bien.- dijo Donnie

Nos quedamos por unos minutos más dando vueltas en la cocina antes de decidir ir a descanzar.

Estabamos a punto de ir hasta su habitación cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y si los espiamos? – le pregunte con una sonrisa maliciosa

Me devolvió la sonrisa y nos apoyamos en la puerta.

No se escuchó nada por unos segundos hasta que…

-¡Ahh Raphael, me encanta que me beses ahí…!

Voltée lentamente a ver a Donatello, completamente boquiabierto por lo que acababamos de escuchar.

Sin dejar de ver la puerta nos fuimos alejando hasta entrar en la habitación de Don.

-Leo…- dijo unos minutos después de que nos acostamos.

-¿Mmm?

-Recuérdame nunca, nunca hacerte caso.

Giré en la cama para mirarlo, aún tenía la expresión de sorpresa.

-Aunque me quedé con la duda…¿ Donde sería ese "ahí"?

-¡Ahhh! Donnie no me hagas imaginarlo- contesté cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras intentaba borrar la imagen que se había formado de mi pequeño hermano y Raphael.

Dejó de sonreir y se quedó viéndome intensamente

\- ¿Que sucede?

Tímidamente, se acercó hasta juntar nuestras frentes.

-¿Donnie?

Se alejó unos centímetros y como si pidiera permiso, llevó su mano hasta la parte posterior de mi cabeza y lentamente desató el nudo de mi bandana.

No puedo explicar la expresión en su rostro cuando la deslizó hasta que quedó estancada en mi cuello.

Sonrió ampliamente y sin decir nada me besó de la forma más dulce de lo que jamás creí que podría ser.

-Te amo Leo…

Una ligera risita se me escapó de los labios

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó un tanto ofendido y dejándo completamente las caricias a un lado.

-No es nada- le dije besando su mano – es sólo que estás muy tierno… creo que debemos golpearte en la cabeza más seguido.

-Eres un tonto- dijo ocultando el rostro en mi cuello.

Le dí un beso en el hombro y comencé a acariciarle el caparazón recordando que le gustaba hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano para poder hablar con Splinter a solas.

-Buenos días Leonardo- dijo dandole un sorbo a su té.

-Buenos días Sensei, quería... comentarte algo.

Dejó la taza en la mesa y me prestó completa atención.

-He decidido reorganizar mis horarios. Seguiré meditando y entrenando como siempre pero…

-Leonardo- dijo interrumpiéndome- No es necesaria una explicación. Tú decides sobre como organizar tu tiempo, recuerda que tú mismo decidiste comenzar el día meditando, no yo. Lo único que te pido es que cuides de todos en los patrullajes.-

Asentí .

-¿Cómo se encuentra Donatello?- preguntó volviendo a tomar su bebida

Estaba a punto de responderle pero una voz adormilada detrás de mí contestó primero.

\- Estoy muy bien sensei

-Me alegro escuchar eso hijo… Muy bien – dijo levantándose- Desayunen tranquilos y luego despierten a sus hermanos para comenzar con el entrenamiento, los estaré esperando en el dojo. No lleguen tarde.

-Hai Sensei.

Esperó a que desapareciera en el dojo y fue hasta la cocina.

-¿Ya desayunaste Leo?

-No aún no.

Apoyé ambos codos sobre la mesa y recargué la barbilla en mis manos, mientras me mordía el labio intentando reprimir la sonrisa que tenía al verlo preparar el desayuno

Sacó el yogurt de la heladera y lo vertió en un tazón para luego agregarle cereales y lo dejó frente a mí.

-¿Por qué te muerdes el labio? –se sentó mientras revolvía su café

-Porque estoy feliz.- dije mientras comenzaba a comer.

¿Por qué? - pregunto sonriendo

-Primero que nada estoy feliz porque tu estas bien, estoy feliz por Rapha y Mikey y estoy feliz de que nuestros amigos y el maestro Splinter nos hayan aceptado.

Estiró la mano sobre la mesa y la entrelazó con la mía.

\- Al fin las cosas nos salen bien.

.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos encaminamos a la habitación de Raphael.

-Espera Leo…- dijo antes de que golpeara la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No no es nada, solo…- me tomó de la cara y me dio un tierno beso.

-Mmm Donnie definitivamente tengo que golpearte en la cabeza más seguido.

-Mejor despertemos a Rapha y Mikey – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo estoy bromeando Don- le dije devolviéndole el beso un poco más fuerte que tierno.

-"_Mickey espera"-_ escuchamos a través de la puerta haciéndonos separar.

Nos miramos dudosos entre si acercarnos para escuchar o alejarnos para evitar otro trauma como el de la noche anterior.

_-"¿Qué sucede Rapha?"_

Sin dudarlo un segundo más nos apoyamos contra la puerta.

\- _"Antes de que vallamos a entrenar quiero decirte algo…"_

Nos quedamos unos segundos más esperando a que continuara hablando, pero no se escuchó nada.

-"_¿Rapha te encuentras bien?, estás rojo, ¿necesitas que llame a Donnie o al maestro Splin…?"_

-"_¡Te quiero Mickey!"_ – le gritó interrumpiendolo, haciendonos exaltar.

-"_Oh Rapha me asustaste creí que te pasaba algo_ – protestó – _yo también te quiero y lo sabes…"_

-"_Si, me lo dices a cada rato"_ – seguido a esto escuchamos un sonoro beso – "_vallamos con los demás."_

Raphael abrió la puerta tan sorpresivamente que no tuvimos tiempo de alejarnos, y caímos de lleno al piso.

-¿ESTABAN ESPIANDO? -

Miré a Donatello sonriendole cómplicemente y dijimos a la vez:

-¡Oh Mikey te quiero, muak muak!

-Pero que maduros- dijo Raphael – ya vámonos si no Splinter nos castigará otra vez.

-¿Ahora tu eres el responsable?- le pregunté riendo

-Lo es cuando le conviene- dijo Donnie – Oye Rapha cuando se casen ¿puedo ser el padrino?

El color se les subió a ambos.

-Muy bien Donnie, tu lo buscaste – dijo tronandose los dedos y acercándose a Donatello

-Esta bien Rapha, Don solo esta bromeando- intente calmarlo, pero esa sonrisa maligna me dijo que no me haría caso.

Me interpuse en el medio para impedir que llegue a Donnie y lo ahorque, pero poco le importó.

Se abalanzó hacia nosotros y los tres terminamos rodando por todo el suelo.

Escuchamos las risotadas de Miguel Angel mientras intentabamos desesperadamente salir de debajo de Raphael.

-Mickey deja de reirte y ayúdanos.

Me tendió la mano mientras seguía riendo y lo jalé hacia el suelo aplastandolo con mi cuerpo.

-¿Leo porqué hiciste eso? te estaba ayudando.

-Lo siento Mikey… Raphael sueltanos o Mickey será aplastado.

-Bien – bufó y me dejó libre.- Ahora sueltalo.

-Suelta a Donnie.

-Pero el está muy cómodo ¿no Donnie?

-No puedo… respirar…

-¡Ay! eres un llorón – se levantó de su estómago y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Uff creo que fue una buena entrada en calor, ya vallamos con Splinter – dijo Donatello después de recuperar el aliento.

Salimos de la habitación de Raphael y nos dirigimos hasta el dojo.

-¡Esperen chicos! – dijo Mikey antes de que abrieramos la puerta. – Quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz de que volvamos a la normalidad. Los quiero – y dicho esto nos abrazó fuertemente.

-Nosotros tambien te queremos Mikey.

Abrí la puerta y nos encontramos con la mirada seria de Splinter.

-Llegan tarde. Castigados una semana.

\- ¡ Noooo!- dijimos todos en señal de protesta.

-Esto es tu culpa Donnie.

-¿Mia? La culpa la tiene Raphael.

-A mí no me mires, Leo fue el que…

Si, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

**Bueno... llegamos al final de este fic.**

**Realmente no se que decir, nunca habia terminado uno antes.**

**Aunque sea una historia simple, estoy feliz. Porque todo comenzó por puro ocio, a falta de amor en la vida real (? se me ocurrió hacerla, porque si no, solo hubiera quedado en mi mente. **

**Y es que ni siquiera era una historia completa, cuando comence a leer Turtlecets en ingles, no habia muchos LeoxDonnie, y un día me imagine la ultima parte del capitulo 11 ( La que Leo y Donnie estan juntos, mientras que Rapha y Mikey estan siendo apaleados) Pero para escribir esta parte necesitaba que pasaran por varios problemas antes de eso. Asique estoy feliz de haber llegado hasta acá.**

**Ni si quiera tenía el titulo. Este no es el verdadero titulo, pero estaba tan entusiasmada por subir el primer capitulo que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue "El amor lo es todo".**

**Agradecimientos especiales: A todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla, de dejar un review, de agregarme a favoritos y a autores favoritos :)**

**Gracias MAndrew por tomarte la molestia de leer hasta en el trabajo! Siempre esperaba tu review cuando despertaba jajaja.**

**Tal vez, en algún momento, decida hacer un epilogo. No sería la gran cosa, tal vez algun momento familiar, se me está ocurriendo ahora, si quieren pueden sugerirme alguna idea...**

**Con respecto a la partecita que subí en el otro capitulo. **

**Es una historia completamente nueva, yaoi LeoxDonnie (que raro) que por suerte ya voy por el capitulo cuatro.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta linda historia, y nuevamente les agradezco los reviews.**

**Estoy haciendo esto muy largo, pero es porque no me quiero ir de acá. No se cuando terminare esta nueva historia, y hasta que no la termine no la voy a subir.**

**Voy a extrañar revisar mi correo cada cinco minutos.**

**¡Besos y Abrazos!**

**Ro.**


End file.
